Hostage Return
by SomeDamn Author
Summary: Sarutobi Hiruzen arranges for Naruto to be 'kidnapped' by a strange man in white robes. Now, seven years later, our favorite blonde Jinchuuriki returns to Konoha ! What was/is Hiruzen's plan ? Epic-length story. [Predominantly Naruto-verse]
1. Nothing Is True

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does, bless his beautiful soul.

:: Chapter One: The Hostage

The first rays of the sun were just piercing the windows. The air was so cold it could bite, and somewhere in the fortress-town, a young boy was already making his way through the rooftops.

* * *

"Tch, this is getting easier everyday", the boy muttered, as he sprinted noiselessly through the rooftops. The cold air whipping his face felt pleasant.

He grunted as he suddenly jumped, and landed onto a relatively empty area, a training ground. The parkour hadn't even scraped his seemingly endless stamina.

The boy looked up to see someone was already there, another young boy his age, someone he could call his friend.

No words were exchanged, just a toneless "Ready", and they were off, sparring lightly.

"Feeling rusty?" the boy asked his friend, Darim. Darim just grinned, "You wish".

To someone who was just watching the boys spar, it would seem like mindless playing, however, for the boys, it was an extremely good physical exercise. If one of the jabs actually made contact, it would hurt, burn and sting all at the same time, due to the cold.

"Done", Darim panted, fifteen minutes later. The other boy was clutching the side of his stomach, he'd been jabbed a few times, but he'd landed a few good ones too.

"Let's go", the boy said, you know what Master'll do if we're late".

Darim chuckled, his father had that effect.

* * *

The Master silently observed the two boys who stood before him. A light smile graced his usually stoic features.

The man was dressed in a flawless white robe, and had a regal, graceful aura to him.

The young boy wasn't a native of Masyaf, no, he was merely a hostage captured and taken on one of his quests, at least that's what he told everyone.. What surprised him was the fact that the boy had come willingly. And soon enough, the Master had realized that there was more to the boy that met the eye. He was no longer 'merely' a hostage, at age 13, he had grown up to a be fine young boy.

Now, however, the time had come to dispel him from their ranks. The time had come for the boy to return to his village, a far off place, somewhere in the east.

He was glad Darim had decided to befriend the energetic young boy.

"Today's an important day, young assassin", he said, watching the boy closely, the boy panted in reply, as he clenched and unclenched his fingers. The fortress-town of Masyaf was known for its merciless cold, his fingers were burning out of numbness.

He smiled softly, yet the excitement was evident in his electric-blue eyes.

"Tell me, young assassin, tell me your name", the Master whispered.

The boy lifted his head, and his blonde hair shook lightly. "Master Altair," he paused, " My name is Uzumaki Naruto". He cocked his wrist, and a small, lithe, yet extremely sharp "hidden blade" descended with a soft, barely audible "_schnick"._

"Nothing Is True", the boy smiled, and the man nodded, "Everything Is Permitted".

And as the cry of an eagle pierced the air, Naruto leapt from the platform he was standing on, "Leap Of Faith", he said to himself., and as the wind pierced his face, the boy grinned, as he repeated the sacred words,

"**Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted".**

* * *

**A/N : First fanfiction, all types of reviews accepted.**

** Negative criticism accepted too, as long as they're constructive.**


	2. Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Who does, other than Masashi Kishimoto ?**

**And as the cry of an eagle pierced the air, Naruto leapt from the platform he was standing on, "Leap Of Faith", he said to himself, and as the wind pierced his face, the boy grinned, as he repeated the sacred words,

"**Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted". ****

* * *

**Yeah, small correction in the previous chapter, I mentioned Naruto was taken hostage in 'one of Altair's quests'. The correction is given below, explanations in the chapter.**

**The young boy wasn't a native of Masyaf, no, he was merely a hostage captured and taken on one of his quests, at least that's what he told everyone..**

* * *

There won't be much plotline development in this chapter and the next one. Explanations, here they come.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Altair Ibn La Ahad couldn't help but smile when the young assassin performed his first Leap Of Faith. It was a reminder of how far Uzumaki Naruto had come from being a stranger to Masyaf, to becoming a full-fledged assassin, and also of how close The Master had become to the blonde-haired young man.

_**Six Years Ago**_

_Altair frowned at the scene taking place below him._

* * *

_He'd journeyed far from Masyaf at the word of the head of a strange village "hidden in the leaves", as they called it. He had received a letter containing a mysterious symbol on the envelope, and on opening it, discovered it was a request. _

_The head of this village, apparently calling himself 'The Hokage' was requesting, no, entreating him to perform a certain task, whose details surprised Altair (which, believe me, VERY few letters had the honor of doing) to no end._

_The letter stated that, twelve years ago, the Nine Tailed Demon fox HADN'T been killed, instead, it had been defeated, and sealed inside, of all things, a newborn._

_Altair had known about the Nine tailed Demon Fox that had tormented the Land Of Fire twelve years ago. He had also heard about the young Namikaze who had 'killed' it. But never in his wildest dreams did he think that this village would commit the monstrosity of sealing the Demon in a CHILD._

_And then there was the 'request'. For reasons unknown, the 'Hokage' wanted him, Altair, to spirit off the child, and make it look like a kidnapping. The letter stated that, once the child became 13 years old, he would have to return to Konoha, and any other explanations will be given later._

_Something in the tone of the letter, the bearing with which this man had written the letter felt compelling. He felt that this man could be trusted, and he was not lying. Altair was not one to trust easily, but this letter had piqued his interest._

_And so, much to the protests of Maria and Darim, Altair had decided to make the journey to the Land Of Fire, on the words of the 'Hokage'._

* * *

_Altair was generally known to be a stoic, emotionless man, but what he was seeing almost provoked him to the point of killing all of __**them**__, the people tormenting the boy._

_Kneeling lightly in a precarious position, Altair knew there was no chance he could be spotted unless he showed himself to the people of this village, who at the current moment were doing something Altair misliked. _

"_Little Demon brat!" , a man spat, as he kicked a small blonde-haired child, currently curled up into a ball. There were fourteen other people, all snarling and kicking the child, who was screaming at every kick they gave._

"_Oh, does that hurt, you dog?" , another man kicked viciously._

"_Keep quiet!" , another man commanded, as he kicked the boy hard on the stomach. The boy screamed, "What did I do to you? I'm really sorry, I mean it, please don't hurt me, PLEASE!" the boy screamed again. "You exist" , a man kicked the boy's head. That was the last straw for Altair._

_As he had done on so many previous occasions, Altair leapt down from his hiding spot, right onto a man's back. Quickly muffling the man's scream, he pressed two fingers on the man's neck, rendering him unconscious._

_The other turned to him now, and Altair could sense that most of them were drunk. This only served to increase his anger. He lightly sidestepped a man's clumsy attack and open fisted his back, sending him crashing to a wall. Another man attacked him from the back in drunken fury, but his advance halted immediately when Altair ducked his swing and punched his stomach. He looked up, calmly, only to see most of the other men were already fleeing. _

_He turned and slowly made his way to the weeping boy, who was now watching him with a sense of reverence. Altair opened his mouth, but was beaten to it by the boy, "I..I..I d-don't want to st-stay here anymore", he whimpered, as he slowly waddled towards Altair. The boy had been mercilessly kicked and hurt in several places, and he was constantly shivering. Altair was taken aback, but nothing surprised him more than when the boy came close to him. He slowly yet gently stroked the boy's head. "Please…." The boy whispered, and suddenly hugged him, falling unconscious._

_Altair's mind was a whirlwind of emotions, he could not process his thoughts. After some time, he slowly picked the boy up. _

_The mission was over before it had begun. He understood now why the Hokage had wanted him to take the boy away. He stood up, ready to depart, and just as he was about to start, he sensed a presence to his right._

_Altair whipped his head in the direction, sensing an aura, only to find an old man, wearing white robes, and a strangely shaped hat . Something about this man was intimidating and reassuring at the same time, "I'm happy you made it, my friend"._

_Altair's eyes narrowed. This was the HEAD of this cursed village._

"_Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hokage of the Leaf, is forever in your debt"._

_**End Flasback**_

Altair smiled. On that day, he had met the man who was to become one of his most trusted friends.

"What have you planned, Saru?".

* * *

**Thank you for taking your time to read this story.**

**The least you can do is leave a review, please do so, even if you've got nothing good to say.**

**Negative criticism accepted.**


	3. Journey

**So, here's chapter three.**

**Before you read this chapter, I'd like to bring a few things to your notice.**

**This is NOT a fic where Naruto is all calm and badass. Yes, he WILL be much more powerful than his canon self, but, his characteristics and behaviour remain the same, probably less loud, but with the same enrgy and enthusiasm.**

**Another thing is the fact that, in this story, Naruto WAS attending the academy when he was kidnapped. Therefore, he knows and remembers the Rookie Nine.**

* * *

Chapter Three

It had been three days since he had left Masyaf, three days since his first Leap Of Faith. During the steep descent, he had experienced a sensation, a type of raw, tempest _joy_, as he saw the the ground rushing up to meet him.

But now, after all that, after seven years at Masyaf with his master, his mentor Altair, he was returning, back to his _home_, The Village Hidden In The Leaf

* * *

Flashback

"_Hokage-sama ! We've caught the demon !". Sarutobi Hiruzen gritted his teeth. The stupidity of thr people of this village really astounded him sometimes. He lowered his head in guilt. 'I'm sorry, Minato'."Send him in"._

_Two ANBU came in, dragging a blonde-haired boy who happened to be struggling against the ANBU's grips. "You may go now", Sarutobi dismissed the two guards. In reply, the guards pushed the boy forward, leaving him sprawling on the floor. Again, Sarutobi restrained himself._

_Once the two guards had closed the door, Sarutobi slowly walked forward, and ruffled the boy's head. Naruto looked up and grinned, but Sarutobi thought he saw a hint of moisture in the boy's eyes._

_Sarutobi sighed, "Why do you do this, Naruto? You always end up hurt after all of it." Naruto grinned cheekily, "Cuz I'm better than them, all of them, and one day, they'll all have to listenta' me!". Sarutobi laughed, "Oh? And why would they do that?" he asked, though he knew the answer to THAT question._

"_Cuz I'm gunna be Hokage! You'll have to hand over your hat then Jiji". The Hokage laughed, and tickled Naruto under his chin. "As one Hokage talking to the future Hokage, its pretty boring, you know". Naruto giggled, then hugged him. Sarutobi's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, then his expression softened. "Jiji-san, you're the greatest."_

End Flashback.

* * *

"Yep. It'll be great to show Jiji-san how much I've grown. I bet he'll be surprised! And I'll get to see Iruka-sensei, wonder how he'll react? And I'll be seeing Sakura-chan, Dog-breath, that weird insect guy, the lazy bastard Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. But most important of all, he couldn't wait to show Sasuke, his 'rival' what he'd learnt in the past few years. Sakura-chan would HAVE to like him, Naruto then !

Just wait ! He'd show them! He would still become the Hokage of the Leaf.

Naruto had surprised himself by deciding that, no matter what, no matter how the people of the village had treated him, he would win them over, he would one day gain their acknowledgement, their respect, and be the Hokage.

In the past seven years, Naruto had grown, from a scrawny young ball of energy, to an assassin, calm and calculating, or at least that's what he liked to tell himself. He found his mind wandering back to the days in Masyaf, Masyaf, the first place where he'd been accepted whole-heartedly, where he'd been regarded as the 'young assassin', rather than 'the Uzumaki brat, the little demon'.

* * *

_Flashback_

_He tried to take in everything he was seeing. So this was where the strange man lived? The town also doubled as a fortress, and everything was quiet. There was an air of calm, and peace, and the air smelled like …. like …. Happiness. "Altair", the man had told him, was his name. When Naruto had first looked the man in the eye, it was not what he had expected. The man's eyes were …. empty, like a bottomless pit. But the moment the man had noticed him staring, the barrier broke, the eyes flooded with emotion. The man had smiled, "Don't worry, the people won't hurt you."_

_When Naruto had entered Masyaf through the huge wrought-iron collapsible, his jaw dropped. In front of him stood a huge castle, and though it looked Gray from the outside, it looked __**beautiful**__. And as he and Altair walked towards it, he could see many children abound. Some were playing, some seemed to be mock-fighting. His eyes lit up as he observed two boys engaged in a bout. In short, the way the boys sparred seemed graceful. They each fought as if they were dancing, delicately. Yet he could see that the blows the boys aimed at each other were well directed, and even though they looked delicate, they were deadly._

"_Who.. who are these people, who are you?" Naruto asked of his companion. Altair looked down with a stoic expression. "We, my young friend, are Assassins. We are the deadly blades of the night, and we fight for peace. You will be trained to become one of us". _

_Altair would never forget the smile that had crossed the young boy's face when he had said that._

_Two years later…_

"_Come on, surely you can do more?", Naruto gaped at his friend. They had been sparring for two and a half hours already, and yet Darim seemed as if he had just taken a light jog. "Get up !" Darim shouted again. Naruto got up, feeling slightly wobbly. They had been at it for months now, and he knew his stamina had increased by leaps and bounds. Although, it seemed, he was nowhere close to Darim. Darim gave him a moment's respite, before attacking a hole in Naruto's already weakened defense. Naruto felt Darim's palm make contact with his chest, felt himself fall over the edge of the huge fountain they were practicing nearby._

_He knew he would fall over, and splash onto the cold granite floor of the fountain, and Darim would laugh at him, and tease him for getting wet. He got ready for the impact with the water, and tightened his muscles. However, the fall never came. He slowly opened his eyes, to see Darim staring at him with jaws wide open. "You…. You… ", he stammered, pointing at Naruto. Naruto looked down. He could see his feet standing upright __**on**__ the water. There seemed to be teal coloured layer between his feet and the upper surface of the water._

'_Chakra', he realized, with a joyful leap in his heart. So __**this**__ was what the infernal instructors in the Leaf's academy were rambling on about. _

_And then it struck him. He was able to control his chakra ! He had been able to project it under his feet, out of pure instinct! And the moment this realization hit, he felt the chakra layer break, and to his dismay, he fell knee deep into the water._

_/flashback_

"_Ha !" Naruto grinned, the look on Darim's face had been priceless, when Altair had declared that he had awakened his 'chakra manipulation instincts', and that it was something only he could do in the whole of Masyaf._

* * *

…

So the meager education he had received at the Leaf turned out to be useful after all. 'The Leaf' Naruto thought. He didn't know what to feel when he repeated the phrase in his head. It was his true home, and in his heart, he knew that that was where he truly belonged.

And suddenly, Naruto cricked his neck up, and his sprinting reduced to a jog, and soon a walk, and, came to a standstill. There, in front of him, it stood, a huge gate, signifying the entrance to his home.

**The Village Hidden In The Leaves.**

And somewhere, deep inside him, a voice seemed to say, "**Glad to be back,** **kit**?"

* * *

**As usual, please review. Its the least you can do to encourage/discourage me.**

**Credit goes to my friend for helping me with this chapter.**

**And finally,**

**Thank you Shawn-san and ThePizziaMan for reviewing !**

**Ja ne**


	4. Return

_And somewhere, deep inside him, a voice seemed to say, "**Glad to be back, kit?"**_

* * *

**Hey guys, so here's Chapter Four. I know these chapters aren't very long, but, a lot of events will take place in the upcoming chapters, and they will be longer than any of these.**

**Thank you, theronjohn325 and gamelover41592 for reviewing! It means a lot.**

**And so, without further ado,**

**Chapter 4: Return**

* * *

_**Seven Years Ago**_

Haruno Sakura remembered Naruto Uzumaki as the annoying baka who always got into the way of her and her Sasuke-kun.

When Iruka-sensei had told everyone that Naruto had been taken somewhere else, the emotions she felt were hard to describe. One part of her rejoiced the fact that the annoying loud-mouth baka wouldn't get in between her attempts to woo Sasuke-kun. Another part felt, well… kinda _sad_ that he would no longer be hanging around, and talking loudly about how he would become Hokage one day, and how Sasuke would bend to his will.

* * *

_**One Week before present time**_

Uchiha Sasuke, the lone survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre.

He silently surveyed the scene around him. Their sensei, a Chuunin by the name of Umino Iruka, had just informed them that Naruto Uzumaki would be rejoining them around the time of their Genin graduation tests. He had felt a rather odd emotion at the time, he had always looked at the dobe as some kind of rival, as a reason to keep training. And now, he was returning. "Hn", Sasuke smirked to himself, though he would never, _never_ let anyone know it, he would be glad to see the dobe again.

* * *

Naruto silently observed his surroundings. He took in the smell, and it hit him that he had actually _missed_ his home, after all these years.

He was flanked by two ANBU guards, as they silently escorted him to the Sandaime Hokage. Many people stopped and stared, but Naruto was sure none of them could recognize him. Seven years ago, Naruto Uzumaki was obnoxious, wearing an outrageous shade of _orange_, and always glared back at anyone who glared at him. Seven years from then, Naruto Uzumaki was quiet, wearing an unobtrusive gray hooded shirt, with his hood pulled up, and black pants. He had decided that his Masyaf robes drew too much attention _outside_ of Masyaf, and changed his attire. After spending so long at Masyaf, he felt that he needed something to remember it with. And so, he had gone with the colour gray. Also, his most prominent feature, his short spiky blonde hair was covered by his hood. Hence, it was no surprise, and relief to Naruto that there were no cries of 'Demon brat !', and the likes.

Keeping his gaze trained down, and his hands in his pockets, Naruto made his way to the Hokage's buildings. As he passed by the Hokage monument, he fought the temptation to scream, "_You see ! The Uzumaki brat has returned ! Suck it !". _

With mounting excitement, Naruto watched as the privacy seal was removed from the Hokage's doors by his secretary. He watched as the door signifying the Hokage's room swung open. He slowly stepped in, and lifted his hood, and let his gaze wash over the room.

And there, like on so many previous occasions, a man wearing white robes, and a pipe firmly lodged in between his jaws, stood sporting a broad smile.

"JIJI-SAN !", both the ANBU winced out of surprise, but the Hokage didn't seem surprised, even as the blonde-haired boy rushed forward and enveloped their leader in a firm hug. The Sandaime was still sporting a wide smile, as he patted the boy's back. The ANBU thought he saw a teardrop on the Sandaime's eye, but quickly averted his gaze, as the Hokage broke free of the embrace and motioned for them to leave the room. '_Things won't be quiet anymore, that's for sure'._

"You've'nt changed a bit, old man!", Naruto exclaimed, as he looked him up and down. The Hokage himself was impressed too. The way he sat, and the way he talked exuded a serene confidence.

His eyes trailed down to Naruto's covered left hand, and immediately recognized the slight bulge. Lithe, yet ever so sharp and lethal, Naruto was in possession of a Hidden Blade. So he had become an Assassin after all. The Hokage nodded, '_You'll be proud, Minato'. _

He had been afraid to see how Naruto would turn after his seven-year long stay in Masyaf, the heart of the Assassin territory, but now he realized that he had had nothing to fear. He had not been ostracized, and he had not been mistreated, something he would have received abundantly had he spent that time here. He could see that the boy held a deep-rooted sentimental attachment towards Altair, the Master, as he rambled on about his doings in Masyaf. Hiruzen smiled. Altair was probably the closest thing to a father figure that Naruto had in his tormented life. He was glad that this certain phase in Naruto's life had gone smoothly. He had Altair to thank for that.

But now that he was back in The Leaf, things would get rough again, although, seeing Naruto, Hiruzen was confident, almost _sure_ that it was nothing Naruto couldn't handle.

"Hey, are you even listening, Jiji?". Hiruzen smiled. "So, Naruto, how goes your dream of becoming Hokage?", "Feh", Naruto scoffed, "I'm surprised you haven't given me your hat already".

Hiruzen laughed, Oh, he had missed Naruto sorely.

* * *

_Next Morning_

_5:00 AM. _Naruto had already woken up, and lightly washed his face. The punishment for oversleeping at Masyaf was usually practicing the Hidden blade routine a 1000 times. At the end of it, the wrist and the antagonistic muscles in his arm would hurt like there was no tomorrow. And then, on top of that, one would have to complete the day's activities.

Yep. The punishment had had the intended effect on Naruto. Even the mere _thought _of oversleeping seemed repulsive to him now.

Not that he could sleep too well. His small apartment had been in a state of total neglect. _Everything _seemed to be dirty. He had been up late, cleaning, washing and anything short of rebuilding his place. _At least they had the courtesy to not trash everything, _but Naruto suspected the Hokage had had a say in the matter. His sink at least seemed to be in working condition. He would have to check on his shower later.

Naruto sighed, as he slipped on his hood, pulled back his full-arm sleeve and put the Hidden blade in position. The leather coating felt comfortably light on his arm. The blade itself was invisible at this point. Naruto whispered softly, as he always did every morning, "Nothing Is True", a light flick of his wrist brought the Hidden Blade down with that familiar, almost comforting '_scnick'_, "Everything Is Permitted". Naruto jumped out of the window.

The sky was a beautiful shade of a deep blue, and a few stars were still out. The chillness of the air was almost _nothing_ compared to how cold Masyaf was. Shaking his head quickly to clear his vision, Naruto started sprinting lightly, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. This was a lot harder at Masyaf, considering the fact that rooftops there were much farther apart, and you had to keep your eye trained to the ground. Here though, it was almost like running on land, and Naruto had no qualms.

* * *

Naruto grunted as, with one final pull, he made it to the top. Slowly turning around, he took the view in. From the top of the Hokage monument, the whole village was seen, and the darkness seemed to add to its serenity. In the far eastern side, the sun was just starting its ascent. Naruto's heart leapt, as a sudden gust of wind whipped against his face, pushing his fringe back.

This was the village he would protect, with everything he could give. This was where he was born, and this was where he had returned. The hostage had returned.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI HAS RETURNED!"

* * *

**There you go ! Thank you for taking time to read this story !**

**And to theronjohn325, sorry, but the next chapter is the academy for sure ! **

**Ja ne**


	5. Welcome

This was the village he would protect, with everything he could give. This was where he was born, and this was where he had returned. The hostage had returned.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI HAS RETURNED!".

* * *

**So here we are, with Chapter 5. This one was relatively harder to write, but all the more fun .**

**gamelover41592 : Thanks for the suggestion. I'll be sure to add it !**

**thronjohn325 and ThePizziaMan: Thank you, I'll be updating as often as I can.**

**Jotunn: Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot !**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON"T OWN NARUTO. BUT I WILL SOON . MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA... okay, that wasn't funny.**

* * *

Chapter 5; Welcome

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki couldn't help the smile that threatened to almost split his face in two. He was standing in front of a place _very_ close to his heart. He could even _smell_ the damn thing. Oh how could he have lived so long without this? They were meant to be together, a perfect match.

Ramen.

Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

Silently sliding his hood back on, he walked into the shop quietly, and sat down on one of the stools. No other customers were there. "Your order?", a gruff, yet instantly familiar voice greeted his ears. '_Old man Ichiraku'._ Naruto didn't lift his head up yet. "Say, you look new around here … ". Still no reply.

"Alright then, suit yourself". Naruto smirked. Of course he couldn't recognize him. He pulled his hood back, and lifted his head up. Teuchi Ichiraku had his back turned to him. "Mega combo order, Beef and Miso". "Hm?" Teuchi started. "Well its been a long time since anyone's ordered that, in fact, not since…."….Teuchi froze midspeech, and turned around slowly. He gulped audibly when he saw a young blonde haired boy with startling electric blue eyes grinning back at him.

At that point, anyone outside of Ichiraku's would've thought that there was an emergency , and that the village would be going to war anytime soon.

"NARUTO !", Naruto was smothered by a bone crushing embrace, administered by Teuchi Ichiraku. "So you've returned after all ! I can't believe it, after all these years."

"Wow Teuchi-san, you must've missed me pretty badly, huh?" Naruto managed, massaging his torso. "Of course !", Teuchi boomed, "business has been terrible !". Naruto facepalmed. "So, you ready to hit me with all you got?", Naruto's eyes sparkled. "You've no idea who you're talking to, gaki".

"Dad, what's all the commotion", a young girl with brown hair hair, and beetle-black eyes peeped out through the kitchen. "Has our ramen supply ru…." She stared at the new guest. And then she stared some more. She walked up to him slowly. "Na..ru..to?", Naruto laughed."Its me, Ayame nee-chan! What's wrong?". "Its really you isn't it?",she whispered. Naruto laughed again."Yes nee-chan, its me". A silence followed. And then….

BANG.

Naruto was hit with all the force Ayame Ichiraku could put in a soup ladle. "Grahhhh ! What was that for?!".

"For going without telling us, you baka! And for being away so long". She immediately wrapped him in a hug. Still clutching his head, Naruto murmered,"I'm sorry nee-chan, I truly am. I didn't know". "That's alright".

She pulled back, with a light blush on her face. "You've changed, you know that?". Naruto grinned,"Well that's kinda expected after seven years ya' know."

"Hmph. Don't get too cocky", she tugged at his cheek. Naruto grunted.

"Alright Teuchi-san, Ayame nee-chan, I'll be seeing you around. I have to go to the academy today!".

Both Ayame and Teuchi smiled at the young boy's enthusiasm. It sure was good to see Naruto again. "Little Naruto has grown up, huh?", Ayame murmured to her father, eyes still trained on Naruto's receding back. "He sure has."

Only after quite some time did Naruto realize he'd forgotten to eat his ramen.

'DAMN IT ALL !'

Xxx

Naruto made his way to the Academy at a brisk pace. '_lemme see now, it should be right…here'_. He turned the corner and a building came in sight, right under the Hokage monument.

As he made his way into the building, he noticed that not many things had changed. '_There's the Kanji for fire'_, Naruto thought as he looked at a huge Kanji with a red background emblazoned on top of the entrance. _'And there's my tree ! They've even retained the swing….'_, Naruto's heart leapt as he saw the tree with a small swing on it. '_Ah, the memories'_.

There was a young chuunin standing near the doorway, leaning on the wall. As he approached the doorway, the chuunin glanced at him. '_Yes. He matches the description.'"_You're expected". He slipped him a card that said 'ROOM 9'.

Naruto nodded, and walked past the doorway. '_Room 5, Room 7, ah.. this is the one"._

A funny feeling erupted in Naruto's stomach as he knocked on the door. "Yes, come in! The door's open". '_Iruka-sensei !', _Naruto's stomach fluttered again as he turned the doorknob.

* * *

The room was bright and sunny. On an elevated platform, Umino Iruka was standing, looking down at his register. Naruto's lip threatened to quiver. His mouth had gone dry all of a sudden.

"Late as usual, Shikam-". He looked up mid sentence because the class had gone dead silent all of a sudden. Then his brain registered the blonde boy in a grey hooded shirt, standing at the doorway. Iruka dropped the register he was clutching. "Iruka-sensei?", his own voice seemed strange to him.

"...Naruto...?"Iruka's own voice barely seemed audible.

The class was completely silent. All their eyes were on him. "You've come... after all this time."

"Believe it !"

Iruka's lips slowly formed a smile, then broke into a wide grin.

That seemed to open the floodgates for Naruto. He rushed forward with a shout and embraced Iruka. Iruka clutched him tightly too, patting his back violently.

"Good to have you back, gaki."

* * *

Sakura Haruno's brain was in shock. '_ He's back? __**That**__ guy is Naruto? This can't be right, I mean…..'_

Her brain became devoid of thoughts at that point, as the boy in the gray hooded shirt turned to face them with a gargantuan smile. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle with joy.

"Hey guys ! So… you're just gonna sit there and stare at me all day?"

A moment later, there was an uproar.

* * *

'_Ha. The dobe's back after all. Can't keep him out, can you?' _Sasuke thought, with a most uncharacteristic grin on his face.

Chouji and Kiba had already run up to him, and were thumping his back vigorously, both laughing. A white pup on Kiba's head yipped happily.

Shikamaru had _actually_ gotten up voluntarily (he was sleeping until the noise had woken him up), and was making his way toward the centre.

An odd buzzing sound seemed to emanate from Shino, and Ino was shaking her head rapidly, as if to clear her vision.

Hinata Hyuuga had apparently fainted amidst all the uproar, and was slowly lifting her head up. The rest of them just sat stock still.

And at the centre, stood Naruto Uzumaki, laughing and looking at everyone eagerly.

...

Kiba and Chouji were the same as ever, and there was Shikamaru, making his way towards him. He could see Hinata, who averted her eyes furtively when Naruto looked in her direction. The weird insect guy was staring creepily at him, oh well.

Naruto turned the other direction, his eyes caught a girl with pink hair, '_Sakura-chan !', _and a platinum blonde haired girl with a ponytail, who was staring at him with a slight smile, '_Ino, I guess..'_.

Finally, his eyes fell on a black-haired boy with obsidian eyes, wearing a blue shirt. His hands were interlocked and resting on the bench, and he was grinning at him.

The class went silent again as they saw Naruto eyeing Sasuke.

"Glad to see me again, _teme_?",Naruto asked, his grin growing wider than ever.

"Hn", Sasuke grunted, before getting up, walking towards him and extending his hand. The smile never left his face.

Naruto took his hand. To his surprise, Sasuke gripped it tightly and pulled himself closer, bumping his shoulder.

"Unfortunately, I am, _dobe"._

It took a moment for Naruto's laughter to commence.

* * *

Altair Ibn La Ahad stared thoughtlessly at the horizon.

He was perched comfortably at one of the highest points in his beloved castle. To most people the sheer height of this place would reduce them to jitters. But Altair Ibn La Ahad wasn't most people. He was the Bird, Altair, The Son Of No One, The Master, The Mentor, the very pinnacle of the Assassin Order. He was all, yet he was nothing. '_Nothing'_ Altair thought. He had been proved that.

He knew the folly of arrogance, the lure of thinking he was better than the rest. After all, he had fallen prey to the same lure. He had even gained power at one point. '_Ah, power'_, so beautiful, yet so terrible. '_The Apple Of Eden'_.

The mere thought of the object stirred in him a fear he thought he would never feel. The very object had brought about the near downfall of the Assassins. He should have known better. When power was presented to man, it would drive him mad. And now, he had to use the Piece in his possession. Again. That feeling of dread all over again.

He would do it this time though. He wouldn't give in. After all, he was Altair. '_All and nothing'._

_"La shay' haqiqah, koulo shay' moumkin"_

Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted.

_All and nothing._

* * *

Xxx

**Yeah, relatively harder than the rest.**

**Please review. Negative criticism accepted.**

**A'ight.**

**Ja ne.**


	6. Test Your Throw

_He would do it this time though. He wouldn't give in. After all, he was Altair. 'All but nothing'._

_"La shay' haqiqah, koulo shay' moumkin"_

_Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted._

* * *

**Hey guys ! Yeah, kinda late update, sorry, I've got exams and all a' that.**

**But anyways, here's Chapter 6.**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ASSASSIN'S CREED. If I did, well, if only I did...*sob***

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku stared at the black hole that was Naruto's stomach. "Hey there, Naruto, go slowly will ya?"

"Bfu thi isho gwud".

"Right. Clearly", Ayame replied testily.

"No!", Naruto swallowed, and grinned. "But this is good ! I mean, I don't know exactly _how_ I could've lived so long without the Elixir Of Life !".

"That's …. The Philosopher's Stone".

Naruto shrugged, grinning. "Well, I gotta go now ! See ya !".

The one question Naruto was expecting everyone to ask him was about where he had been all this time. He thought he'd be bombarded with 'So, how strong have you gotten?' and the likes of such. But to his surprise, _no one_ had asked him the question. It was fairly important after all.

Come to think of it, even Ayame and Teuchi hadn't gone near the topic of his absence.

'_Of course, I'll bet jiji has something to do with this.'_

Yeah, that made sense. Jiji must've told them all not to ask that question. The answer was a difficult one after all.

'_Hey guys! I uh, trained to become an Assassin and all for seven years, and I met this Altair guy and.. uh…'_. That obviously wouldn't go down too well. Oh well. He'd soon show them how strong he'd gotten.

Walking back to his apartment at a slow pace, he suddenly stopped short.

'_Someone's here. I can feel it'. _Whipping out a small throwing knife, he aimed in the direction he had felt the prescence. "Come out. I can sense you."

A stocky looking ANBU guard, wearing a cat mask stepped out from behind the trees.

"Your detection abilities are advance for a genin."

"What do you think you're doing?", Naruto asked calmly. '_Don't let your emotions rule you'. _

"Relax, kid. I'm to escort you to the Hokage, on his orders."

"I see". Naruto's eyes narrowed. '_He's been watching me all this time.'_ Why? Why him? What did he do to gain the distrust of these people?

He felt his anger spike sharply.

_No. Don't let your emotions rule you. Your face is a mask. A mask you can do anything to, as you please. Don't let your emotions rule you. Don't let…._

"Let's go then", Naruto said coolly, as he started walking in the direction of the Hokage's building. The ANBU didn't reply.

_See Master? I didn't let my emotions cloud me. I controlled my anger."_

"**Is that so?"**

* * *

"What?"

The Hokage smiled at Naruto's excitement.

"That's right, Naruto, you'll be taking the Genin Graduation Test next week."

"You mean it, jiji? That's awesome ! Now I can show ever….".

"Not quite, Naruto", Sarutobi interrupted him. "The tests involve a simple transformation, and making a Bunshin, a clone". He held his hand up to stop Naruto from interrupting him. "This will involve chakra control. The students of the academy have been taught the usage of these jutsus by teachers. They've been guided on exactly_ how_ to use these techniques."

Naruto's face dropped after hearing the last sentence. "So, you're telling me I won't be able to become Genin next week, is that what you're telling me?"

Sarutobi maintained a neutral face as he drew out two scrolls. He threw them at Naruto, who was trying his hardest _not_ to show his disappointment.

"What're these now?", Naruto picked up one of the scrolls disinterestedly and opened it.

His eyes widened.

'_Bunshin no Jutsu'._

"You… you're … what?" Naruto managed weakly.

The Hokage smiled. "Let us test your absorbing capabilities, shall we Naruto?"

His smile widened when Naruto realized what he was implying.

"You have _one_ week, Naruto. Be sure to make it count".

Naruto laughed jubilantly. "You're really all right, jiji, you know that? A lousy old jutsu won't hold me down! Believe it!".

And with that, Naruto burst out of the office, clutching the two scrolls in his arms.

_I don't have time to waste!_

_xXxX_

_One WEEK Later_

_The Genin Tests :_

"All right, you guys. Its time. Stand back in a line. I'll call out your names one by one", Umino Iruka announced to the students.

"You'll be marked on how well you throw your kunai. Of course, this time your target will be much farther than before. As you know, this is the first part of a two tier exam. Provided you pass in both parts, you'll be made a genin".

Iruka Umino smiled inwardly. The way he phrased his words made it sound difficult. In reality, he knew all of them would pass. They HAD to. This year's batch comprised the most talented young students Leaf had seen.

In fact, they only one who he actually worried about was Naruto. The hostage who'd returned.

* * *

One week had passed since Naruto had received the scroll from the Hokage. Day and night, he'd pored over the scrolls.

After all, he'd undergone through a lot worse, back at Masyaf. A mere ledge assassination needed to be practiced over, and over, and_ over_ again, until he could land on the training dummy perfectly, at the perfect angle, without losing a shred of balance, not to mention getting the timing right. One second late, and Master would shake his head with a wry smile.

"_The man has already screamed", _he would say. _"He's alerted everyone. Now they all look in your direction. Your mission is a failure. Try again, young assassin."_

Cursing heavily under his breath, Naruto would get back up, climb the parapet and jump onto the training dummy again.

After studying the scrolls carefully, he'd started trying it out.

"_Bunshin no Jutsu!" , Naruto cried, standing upright in his room._ _With a sudden POOF, a clone appeared beside Naruto. A …. Clone. Problem was, the only thing common between Naruto and the 'clone' was the grey coloration. Otherwise it was just a mass of flesh on the ground. "Well I… uh.. got the basic color right…I guess….. Lets try again, __young assassin" __, he imitated Master's voice._

_Two Hours later:_

"_GAHHH… no good ! Try again"_

_Three Hours later:_

_Naruto shook his fist in anger at what was supposed to be his illusional copy._

"_Lets …. Try….again… shall we?"_

_Three more mindnumbing hours later:_

"_HAA ! SEE ! SEE! THERE ! I FINALLY BEAT YOU, YOU DAMNED EXCUSE FOR A JUTSU , YOU !"_

… _and Naruto promptly fainted._

…_._

Naruto observed what was going on. The test was most probably to hit a target with a kunai. The target seemed to be at an appreciable distance. Iruka-sensei was holding a tray with a collection of kunai in it.

'_Damn you jiji! You could've warned me.' _

Then a nasty thought struck him. Up until now, he was always trained at throwing knives at a target. A kunai was nowhere close to being a weapon for an assassin.

"Lets see now…. Damn it !" Naruto cursed under his breath. Yeap, this was _just_ what he wanted, to embarrass himself in front of everyone.

"Alright now ! Settle down !" Iruka called.

"First up, we have Chouji Akimichi".

Chouji, a slightly obese boy from the Akimichi clan ambled up. "Here" Iruka offered him the tray. Chouji picked up a kunai.

"Alright, you may start"

Chouji held up the kunai by the blade, keeping his palm flat, with the eye of the handle pointing towards the target. He breathed in, bent his elbows and still keeping his wrist straight, threw the kunai. In the last second, however, Naruto observed a twitch of his wrist, and, sure enough, the kunai _just _managed to hit the target.

Iruki nodded, and his fellow examiner, Mizuki, a chuunin, jotted down his score. Chouji, apparently relieved that he'd hit the target, shrugged and walked back.

"Ino Yamanaka"

A blonde haired girl walked up, casting a smile in a certain direction. '_No doubt Sasuke-teme's direction'._

She picked up the kunai, and dispatched it in much the same way. The kunai whizzed through the air and hit the target, though a fair distance from the centre.

"Ha ! Did you see that, Sasuke-kun ?", she yelled. Naruto grimaced, and stole a glance at Sasuke. He seemed to have not heard the girl's question.

Mizuki nodded and marked the score on his paper.

"Kiba Inuzuka".

Kiba walked up confidently, and held the kunai the same way. When he dispatched it, however, it didn't hit the centre, but was close.

Kiba grinned. _'Guess we're all not expected to hit dead center'._

Mizuki jotted his score again.

"Shino Aburame"

Sometimes, Naruto observed, some of the students tilted their wrist to the side ever so slightly. In these cases, there was slightly greater wrist action than before. Another thing he noticed was they _never_ averted their gaze from the target. This was the same in the case of a throwing knife too. Avert your gaze, and the knife was sure to go careening somewhere else. The problem for Naruto was the wrist position. The way one kept the arm for a throwing knife was largely different.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

A loud cheer, or to put it better, Naruto thought, a squeal went up as the young Uchiha walked up and took a kunai.

He locked his eyes on the target, positioned his kunai, and threw it, perfectly. And sure enough….

'_thunk'_

The kunai had hit the centre.

"Hn", the boy smirked, and looked at Naruto. It was clear what the look meant. '_Think you can beat that, dobe?'_.

"Wipe that smirk off", Naruto smirked back, though, somewhere in the pit of his stomach, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

The ground went silent, as he walked up to Iruka and collected the kunai.

The metal seemed cold in his palm. _'WAY heavier than the assassin throwing knife'. _He tried to remember the stance the others had adopted, and tried to copy the wrist position.

"Alright Naruto, you may begin".

Keeping his eyes on the target, Naruto threw.

The class erupted in a gale of laughter. The kunai had _completely _missed the target. In fact, it hadn't even traversed the full distance.

"What.. What.. was that…?", Kiba managed to wheeze, clutching his sides, amidst laughter.

Mizuki was nodding his head.

_Everyone_ seemed to be laughing.

'DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN **DAMN IT !**'

* * *

Alright.

"Iruka-sensei?".

Iruka who'd buried his face in his palm, looked up.

The class went silent.

"I want another chance. I'm just not used to a kunai… that's all".

The class started laughing again. Even Sakura was laughing at him.

"….. all right then. Here you go. And Naruto…."

"Its all right sensei." Naruto interrupted him.

Naruto took the kunai once more.

'_Deep breath'._

He closed his eyes.

He was at Masyaf. The training dummy was pretty far off. He had a throwing knife in hand. Darim was taunting him for all he was worth, no doubt trying to get him distracted. The target swayed annoyingly with the wind.

He opened his eyes. He was at the Leaf Village. The target was larger than a training dummy. The target was closer. The other's teasing was just a dull noise in the background. Useless. He had a kunai in hand, heavier than a throwing knife. The target was absolutely still.

He looked at the target once more.

He grinned.

Instead of raising his right arm up once again, this time he clutched the handle, and kept the blade of the kunai facing diagonally downward, a few inches in front of his torso.

The laughter seemed to intensify.

"Hey, Naruto, what kinda grip is that?"

All of them were in fits now. _'Naruto Uzumaki can't hold a kunai !'_

Naruto grinned again.

He turned sideways, looking straight at Sasuke. He smirked at him. The ground went silent again. Still keeping his gaze trained on Sasuke, he swung his w_hole _arm sideways, without flicking his wrist.

"Naruto", Iruka said weakly, "you need to face the target, it's the firs…"

'_thunk'_

For the second time that day, the kunai had hit dead centre. _'Pass'_

Naruto grinned widely, and finally let out a laugh.

'_Oh, the looks on their faces'._

* * *

**There, Chapter done. I PROMISE the next one will be much bigger, so sorry if you're disappointed with these small chapters.**

**Reviews:**

**ThePizziaMan : Yeah, it was an extension of the previous chapter wasn't it? Looking back, I realize it now.**

**ImagineBreaker7 : Thank you for your encouragement X)**

**Theronjohn325 : Brotherhood. Good suggestion. I'll try to use it.**

**Wolfone10 : I've written , " 'calm and calculating', at least that's what he liked to call himself" . This is not a story where Naruto is calm and all Itachi-like. I will try to retain his original personality as much as possible. Therefore, those thoughts will pass his mind. Thank you for taking your time to reason this. :)**

**Gamelover41592 : Thank you for reading. **

**Again, thanks for taking your time to read this chapter, and the next one has a lot of things happening.**

**Yeah, I also got a suggestion for Naruto's Assassin robes. I'd like to say that that one's great ! I'll be incorporating it in the storyline, although that won't be for quite some time.**


	7. Awakening: The Beast And The Assassin

For the second time that day, the kunai had hit dead centre.

Naruto grinned widely, and finally let out a laugh.

'_Oh, the looks on their faces'._

* * *

**So, here's chapter 7. That's it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND ASSASSIN'S CREED. Sigh...**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Umino Iruka still hadn't gotten over what he'd seen. Naruto had just held a kunai in a way he'd never seen it held before. Elementary Ninja techniques stated that kunai couldn't be angled upward. However, Naruto had done just that, granted Iruka had seen other differences too. It looked more like Naruto was_ heaving_ the kunai out of his body.

What was more, Naruto hadn't even _looked_ at the target. It was almost as if the kunai had_ wanted_ to hit dead centre.

The others were just as shocked. The previous throw had been a complete disaster. Naturally, when Naruto had adopted the weird stance, talks were going around as to whether it would hit one of _them_ or not.

_Thunk._

The kunai had hit dead centre. After doubling up in laughter, Naruto even repeated it.

"Is _this_ what is surprising you guys"?

He was still looking at them.

_Thunk._

Centre again.

* * *

"Hmm", Iruka cleared his throat.

All of them were assembled in the Academy halls. Iruka had told the students that their second and final Genin Graduation Test would be a direct test of the Henge no Jutsu and Bunshin no Jutsu, a transformation and a clone.

'_A Henge and a Bunshin, wonder how Naruto'll do those, I mean, it took us some time get those to work,'_ Sakura thought, stealing a glance at Naruto. He was currently leaning on the wall, with his hands in his pocket, and his eyes closed. Everyone were still talking about Naruto's latest feat.

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes, and when he caught her staring, gave her a wide grin, making her avert her gaze furtively the moment he did so.

'_Did he __**know**__ I was staring at him?'_

"Alright, your second Genin test begins now. I'll be calling out your name and you'll be walking into the room. Do your best !"

'_Alright. Time to put my work to test'._

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, and blinked a few times, to allow himself to get accustomed to the sunlight. He'd vaguely paid attention at all since the test had begun, and had closed his eyes.

A few times, he'd opened them, when, for example, Ino Yamanaka had ran brandishing her headband at "Sasuke-kun!".

'_Let's go'._

Iruka nodded as he walked past him, and into the room. A table lay at the far end of the room. An instructor was already sitting at the table, and smiled at him as he walked in.

"Alright Naruto, let's see your Henge".

Naruto nodded.

'_Henge it is, then'_.

A Henge was Jutsu at its most basic. All you had to do was modify your appearance.

In a flash, the Third Hokage was smiling at Iruka and Mizuki in the most comical way possible. Iruka laughed. He'd even copied the Sndaime's trademark pipe !

"Good, now the Bu…."

Naruto interrupted Mizuki as he closed his eyes, drew a breath, and formed the 'ram' seal.

* * *

For the second time that day, Iruka was surprised beyond measure. The Hokage had informed him of the fact that Naruto had just received the scroll the previous week, and his Bunshin may not be up to the mark, but….

It was perfect !

In front of him stood two perfectly similar Naruto's each wearing the same trademark grin.

'_Guess this shouldn't surprise me, after seeing what he did in the first test, but still…..you've sure grown, Naruto'_

"Hey, so, does that meam I pass now? Am I a Genin now?"

"Calm down, Naruto" Iruka couldn't hold back his smile at the boy's excitement.

"Of course ! In fact, I think you've top scored ."

"HA ! THERE !",'_And Jiji said this would be hard for me.'_

"So then, here you go! You are now officially a Genin of the Village Hidden In The Leaves."

Iruka chuckled at the apparent reverence with which Naruto took his Leaf headband. '_You've finally become a genin now, Naruto'_ …and Naruto promptly bounded out of the room.

However, it was only after quite some time that Naruto realized, that other instructor, Mizuki, hadn't said a word after his Bunshin no Jutsu.

* * *

The was setting in the Leaf Village. Sitting on top of the Hokage monument, Naruto Uzumaki couldn't have felt happier.

'_One step closer…'_

Hokage. He didn't know what drew him to the title. At first, it was because the Hokage was the strongest man in the village. '_No one'd be able to beat me up then.'_

However, things had changed. He met Altair, the leader of the Assassin Order. Watching Master Altair, Naruto was filled with a strange sense of awe. The man didn't _command_ respect. The people _gave_ it to him. That was what a Hokage was. '_Not one who commands respect, not one who stands above all. Instead, one who __**walks**__ with the people. One who guided people.'_

You could never feel uncomfortable with him. Even though his constant smile and ever observant eyes exuded confidence, and even a _slight_ hint of arrogance, Master Altair was a true leader.

And now, Naruto Uzumaki was one step closer to that goal. To becoming someone who could be depended on.

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to imagine what Master Altair would say at this point.

'_Gracefully done, young assassin. However, one mustn't treat success too amiably, just as one mustn't let failure impede the will to succeed.'_

Yep. Master Altair would surely say something on the lines of that. '_One mustn't treat success too amiably…'_

Naruto tried implementing what Master was trying to convey. Closing his eyes, he tried to clear his mind of the thought.

'_..too amiably….'_

Maintaining a clear head was one of the first thing he'd been taught under the tutelage of the Master. Naruto had expected a special assassin technique, or something like that. Instead, he was taught how to clear his mind at any given moment.

'_Learn to rule your mind…..'_

'_Learn… to rule…. Your….'_

Naruto turned his head suddenly. He thought he heard a rustle of leaves behind him, in the forest.

'_Not natural. That sound wasn't natural.'_

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting in his office, expecting Umino Iruka's report on Naruto Uzumaki's performance in the Genin Graduation Test. He had no doubts Naruto would pass, easily at that. He'd even kept a watch on the first test, to see Naruto throw.

At first he was startled when Naruto adopted a pose strikingly similar to an assassin poised to dispatch a throwing knife.

But it made sense after all. Of course, Naruto had learnt the Assassin technique. But what had impressed him most was the way the boy had adapted the force and angling of his throw, to suit the added weight of a kunai. Sure enough, he'd been perfect.

The door burst open.

"Hokage-sama ! We…"

"Ah, yes. Naruto Uzumaki's report," Sarutobi cut across them, smiling.

"No, Hokage-sama, We have an emergency! Umino Iruka has been found unconscious outside the Academy grounds, a forbidden scroll is missing !"

"WHAT!?"

"The suspect is a chuunin by the name of Mizuki. I've already dispatched an ANBU unit."

The Hokage nodded his approval at the man's words. The lower the rank of these criminals, the more reckless they acted. An ANBU unit was well prepared to care of this anomaly.

**"BANG"**

"Hokage-sama! The suspect has been found in the forest near the Hokage monument! He's currently in confrontation with….."

"YES? Tell me?!"The Hokage barked at the panting man. He seemed to be quivering lightly.

"…with the Uzumaki boy,Hokage-sama. The boy…. The boy"

When the masked guard had said the word 'Uzumaki', Sarutobi had stiffened.

"The boy….. what?"

"The boy…. He…. Has the ….. demon's cloak.."and the man promptly retched, and fainted.

The Hokage suddenly cursed loudly.

'_How? How could I have been so remiss? It was here all the time. HERE!'_

The Hokage whipped out a strange seal from his shelf, and sure enough, the seal was growing red, with the kanji for 'one' emblazoned on it.

'_One tail'._

The Hokage shook his head.

"This matter is of my own doing. Remove the ANBU guards you have dispatched at once, and don't dispatch any more."

"Yes, Hokage-sama", the man bowed, and retreated immediately.

'_Naruto…..'_

Sarutobi formed a seal.

He would need to summon Altair here sooner than expected.

* * *

The man named Mizuki was on his knees. He held a kunai forward with a trembling hand.

"Don't…. don't come any closer…. Demon".

In front him stood a boy, whose features no longer resembled that of a boy. His eyes had already become vulpine, and blood was starting to dribble from the edges of his lips.

With a ripping sound, Naruto felt his mouth tear at the edges, as his canines started to expand.

Just a few minutes had passed since Mizuki had told Naruto, with a sneering voice.

Just like the others.

That sneering tone.

'_It all makes sense now. They …they… beat me up…because…..I'm the Nine-Tailed fox. They….it….wasn't my fault. They hurt me….for something I couldn't help.'_

And suddenly, Naruto felt a sickening rage build up, starting from the pit of his stomach.

'_Master your emotions…'_

'_This…..rage…..it feels…..__**beautiful**__'_

'_You control your emotions. You rule them. Who are you, young assassin?'_

'_This power….. I can do __**anything**__ with it…..'_

"I can't…. let it…"

'_You are the master of your emotions, young assassin. Take hold of your emotions.'_

"I can't…"

"I won't…."

'_You are the….. master…..of..your…'_

"I won't….. **LET YOU LIVE!**"

And with that, Naruto Uzumaki's claws extended.

Mizuki shivered violently.

"**PREPARE….TO MEET YOU END!"**

With a primal howl, the boy leapt.

* * *

**_Different place, different time:_**

_The man closed his eyes slowly._

'_So this is how it ends.'_

_His lips formed a wry smile._

_Ironically, in his dying moments, he felt sorry, not for himself, but for his family. Ah, how he loved them. The toughest part of dying would be letting them go._

_He closed his eyes._

"_I'm close to the end now, but no closer to knowing what any of it was for….."_

_The world turned black._

_And suddenly, a blinding light._

_An apparition. A golden form, rendering the darkness into nothing. _

"_Minerva"_

"_It is the time of your death, mortal."_

"_I realize."_

"_You realize what, mortal?"_

"_My life. So…. hollow….. so….. i__**nsignificant**__."_

"_Others would feel that they have accomplished a great deal, were I to put them in your shoes."_

"_So…. hollow….. what did I gain? What did I… do…?"_

_He laughed, a coarse, throaty laughter. _

"_Did I… really make a difference? I have so….so many things..unanswered. So many…answers …to give. I…. want….more time…"_

"_Is that so, mortal?"_

_The man's expression changed. _

"_Would…you…? Could …you? Can you?"_

_Minerva nodded._

"_It is in my power to do so, mortal."_

"_I will….. this time…. I will find the answers…. I am looking for"_

"_So be it, mortal. A difference, is what you want to make…we shall see then. Make it count."_

_The old man's vision started fading. He felt his windpipe contricting. _

"_Nothing Is True"_

_The visions flashed inside his head. _

_Revenge. Yes. That was what he had wanted at first. He had wanted his enemies to pay for their injustice._

'_So…..hollow…'_

_Then, he had searched for answers…. answers to so many questions._

'_The quest for revelation, from this fog of ignorance….'_

_He had then taken a wife. Had a family, settled down. Now, he was meeting his end._

'_Ah…..A second chance…is all I ever wanted….'_

"_Make it count…"_

_He felt his stomach pressing inwards, his eyes bulge. He felt a teardrop fall on his hand._

"_Sofia…. Flavia…..I will miss you. But I am sure you will understand…."_

_He felt his ears compress, he felt his vision blur one final time… Then he fainted._

* * *

The air felt light, and cool. Light seems to be streaming into his eyes all at once.

He got up, ever so slowly.

He looked down at himself. He was dressed in familiar Assassin robes, his white and red.

Steel braces on his arms….two hidden blades, one for each arm.

Inside his robes, a collar could be seen. The back of his robes had two flaps. They always made him look like an eagle when he ran.

The eagle.

His hand instinctively flew to his lips.

The scar was still prominent.

He looked at his fingertips.

He then put his hand inside his robes and drew out a spherical object.

The Piece Of Eden.

Unlike on all the previous occasions, he didn't feel fear, or dread when he held the object in his palm.

A sudden joy rose in his heart.

"This time….."

He touched his face.

"Requiescat…..In Pace"

..Rest In Peace, he addressed his older body.

He slowly turned. The wind blew.

"Make it count", it seemed to whisper to him….

"Ezio Auditore"

* * *

**HA! There. Done.**

**ImagineBreaker7 , gamelover41592 , ThePizziaMan , G-man : Thanks a lot for the positive reviews. It means a lot to me \m/**

**Spyash2 : Thank you for the encouragement .. :D**

**Out of all those questions there's only one which I want to give an answer to...**

**No, There won't be a First Civilzation.**

**...**

**And one more thing, Ezio was ALWAYS in my plans.**


	8. Confrontation

And with that, Naruto Uzumaki's claws extended.

Mizuki shivered violently.

"**PREPARE….TO MEET YOU END!"**

* * *

**So... back again with Chapter 8. I apologize for the dealy, but what can I say? Inspiration's a fickle bitch.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ASSASSIN'S CREED. If I did, Naruto'd be a cute fluffy anime about unicorns, and Assassin's Creed would be about mass-murderers on a sugar high. So there.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8:**_

The whimpering of a man interrupted the silence of the evening. The man in question, Mizuki was trembling violently out of fear. A boy whose features had morphed slightly into more vulpine ones, surrounded by a red cloak was lifting the man by the throat using a single hand.

The cloak seemed to bubble lightly, and showed light movement. The boy had a malicious smile playing on his mouth, or to be more precise, maw. The man's legs flailed wildly, as he gasped.

"**So now do you realize what a true demon is?"**

Even though the boy's mouth barely moved, the sound that escaped from his mouth was terror-inducing. All of the words seemed to be uttered with a snarl.

"You….let…..me…."

The man's eyes bulged out of their sockets, and his face started to convulse, as he choked.

The boy's grip seemed to intensify by a small amount.

The man struggled more violently than before.

"You….bastard….."

The boy's smile dropped slightly, as he intensified his hold yet again.

"Let him go!"

Sensing a presence, the boy turned around quickly, with the man still at his mercy.

An old man, dressed in white, with a grim expression on his face.

"**YOU!"**

The boy couldn't explain it, but that rage seemed to ignite once more. This man...standing before him, calm and collected…

"Let him go…Naruto."

The boy growled. Every word the man uttered seemed to have a strange effect on him.

"Please…Naruto...you mustn't succumb."

Succumb to what? This power? Why not?

After all, this was the reason he'd been shunned by everyone, isolated, every single day of his life. It was only fair that he turn to that same power some day.

"Naruto… you must listen to me. You are Naruto Uzumaki. What is your goal?"

The boy felt a sudden white hot pain in his head.

What was his goal?

"**To… become….."**

'_**NO!'**_ a voice seemed to say at him, inside his head.

'_**Crush him….'**_

That same blinding pain, yet again. Fleeting, but so painful.

The boy's eyes seemed to turn a shade blue, but only for a short moment.

When he felt the pain a third time, he couldn't hold it in any longer. The boy's claws extended, and with a sickening _crunch_,ruptured the man's windpipe as if it were a piece of paper.

The man's gasps reached a crescendo, as he screamed in agony. Blood poured out of his throat, and at that same instant, the Hokage moved, faster than anyone had seen.

Drawing a piece of paper from his robes, before the boy could fathom his actions, he stuck the piece of paper on the boy's forehead, and retreated as fast as he had advanced.

Suddenly, that malicious smile playing on the boy's maw disappeared. The cloak seemed to recede. His vision seemed to fade.

The seal seemed to be doing its work.

'_I must thank Jiraiya for this."_

The pain seemed to subside. In fact, all sensation seemed to subside. He couldn't even feel his heart beating any more. This was it. The end.

Suddenly, he was no longer in the middle of the forest near the Hokage monument, no longer in the Village Hidden In The Leaves.

A dark place. The air was rank with something Naruto could identify, though _how_ he didn't know. In fact, Naruto could feel… _hatred_ the air.

A small movement, a ripple.

There was water around him, up to his ankles.

His heart seemed to beat faster at the movement.

'_My… heart…I see. So, this must mean…'_

Sure enough, out of the darkness, an _eye_ opened.

An eye, with slits for pupils. An eye that could only belong to…

Naruto fell back, as the eye illuminated his surroundings.

A cage.

A cage seemed to separate him and the…..

A sudden wave of nausea hit him, as Naruto fell to his knees and retched.

He was in his own head, in the confines of his own mind.

His breathing started shallowing, as the eye blinked. When it opened again, Naruto thought he could see a maw, with canines, vaguely in front of him.

And then, it spoke.

"**So… we finally meet, human."**

A knot formed in the pit of Naruto's stomach as he raised his head to see the behemoth in front of him.

It took all of his resolve _not _to sink down on his knees again.

So, this was the power of the Nine-Tails.

"**Power? Do not make the mistake of assuming that you know anything about that word."**

Naruto's mouth had gone completely dry.

So their thoughts were connected.

Here he was, standing in front of the Fox Of Nine Tails…Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"**Impressive, human. You seemed to have **_**grasped the situation**__, _**as your type would say."**

Naruto took a breath.

He looked up again.

"You…."

"So this is what is inside of me."

He knew their thoughts were connected. It wouldn't make a difference. It was the same, a thought crossing through his mind was the equivalent of the word uttered to the demon.

The eyes seemed to leer at him.

The fox bared his teeth, and Naruto's heart began beating faster still. He could feel bile rising in his throat.

In the background, Naruto thought he could hear the swish of a tail.

"**That scum you just killed…how did it feel, human?"**

'_What? Killed? I… killed someone…'_

'_Mizuki….'_

A slight tinge of anger seemed to lick at his insides when the name crossed his mind.

"**That's right. USE your hatred. ASSIMILATE it….."**

Naruto's mind suddenly became oddly blank.

For the first time in his life, the Nine-tailed Fox felt something akin to surprise.

The boy looked blank for a moment, and then…

He smiled.

The smile seemed to smite the demon.

"Not gonna be that easy."

Naruto maintained his smile. The fox looked at him, with that condescending leer.

And then, it shut its eyes.

"**Not bad, human."**

Naruto felt the world around him spin, as he retched once more.

The darkness closed in on him.

* * *

The Master of the Assassins, Altair paced around the confines of his room.

'_Sooner than expected.'_

The seal in his room had glown, momentarily, but Altair had surely seen it.

A grim expression outlined his face.

'_I have been called upon sooner than expected. What… is happening?'_

After a few minutes, the man seemed to make up his mind.

'_Tomorrow, I shall begin journeying east.'_

He looked fleetingly at an object in the far end of his room.

'_This was what he had wanted.'_

Though he'd only made up his mind now, Altair could sense…

The Second Phase had already begun.

He would do it this time….

* * *

The Leaf:

Naruto stirred. Consciousness had found him.

He slowly opened his eyes, to meet those of the Hokage.

"Jiji-san…"

The Hokage smiled at him, stroking his hair.

"I…know….", Naruto said.

"Its alright now, Naruto. Everything's fine."

Naruto smiled. Those words came as a huge relief to him, to have someone tell you, assure you, that everything was all right.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto…"

Naruto felt himself being lifted.

"Time to get you to bed," the Hokage smiled as he started to Naruto's house, and before he knew it, Naruto was sinking into his bed.

"Don't worry, Naruto. We're always there for you," Naruto could sense the concern in the Hokage's voice.

"Sleep well, young Naruto. Tomorrow is your first day as a genin."

Naruto couldn't explain the feeling,but joy suddenly seemed to burst forth.

A genin.

The Genin Graduation Tests.

How long ago had those been?

They felt like a million years ago.

Tomorrow… his first day as a genin…

And with those thoughts, Naruto finally gave in to his fatigue.

* * *

The class was noisy, everyone were chattering away. Naruto wore a wide grin on his face as he silently walked in. No one seemed to notice him.

Kiba was on one corner, rattling away happily about his 'awesome new technique' to Shino and Choji, while Akamaru was snoozing contentedly on his head.

Shikamaru was in the back, doing….what he always did…extremely strenuous mental resting.

Hinata, the shy girl with pale lavender eyes was looking around, smiling lightly.

Sasuke was sitting in his 'signature' pose, with his hands folded across him on the table. His eyes flitted towards him when he entered, studied him momentarily and diverted back to their original position.

Smiling, Naruto made his way towards his rival, and flopped down onto the seat next to him.

"So, genin huh?" Naruto punched him playfully on the shoulder. To his surprise, Sasuke unfolded his hands and looked at his forehead.

"Looks like they made you one too."

"So…eager to know which team you're put on?"

It was common knowledge that all genin would be put on three-man cells, with one jounin-sensei. It was an old concept, one implemented from the time of the Shodai.

This was in complete contrast to what he'd learnt from Master. No one to watch your back, one mistake, and that's all it would take. Think fast. Think clear. Think emotionless. Think. Act. This was what had been drilled into him. Working with others, however was a whole different ball game, and Naruto was well aware of that fact.

Although, Naruto thought, it wouldn't hurt if he was placed in the same team as…

"OUT OF MY WAY, BILLBOARD-BROW!"

"STOP BLOCKING ME, INO-PIG !"

The whole class, excepting Naruto, who was new to this phenomenon, and Shikamaru, who'd been disturbed from his strenuous resting, showed no reaction to the two girls, who were stuck in the doorway, apparently blocking each other.

Naruto, who'd recovered from his shock, looked at Sasuke wryly. Sasuke, who seemed to have stiffened involuntarily looked back at him.

"Wipe that smug look off your face, you're in trouble, dobe."

"Huh?"

"NARUTO ! THAT'S MY SPOT !"

Two voices chorused in unison, as Naruto cowered.

"What're you guys talkin' about? We'll be selected teams any moment now, and we'll be leaving!"

Naruto _actually _felt a sliver of fear at the looks on the faces of the two girls. Meanwhile, Sasuke was staring ahead as though nothing had ever happened.

'_Look at him, acting so cool….'_

"NARUTO ! GET OFF !"

The whole class seemed to be staring at them by now. This was obviously something new.

"Whoa there…. Alright.. its all yours, girls…" Naruto stood up hastily, as Sasuke shot an accusing glance at him. Naruto simply shrugged, and made his way over to another empty spot, ignoring the battle-cries of the two girls.

Naruto sat down for the second time that day.

"Hi…. You're… Hinata aren't you?"

The girl's head whipped around extremely quickly, and her hands seemed to quiver.

"H-hi… N-Naruto," she managed to squeak, before her face started turning an unnatural shade of red.

'_Weird… Is it something I said?'_

He was cut short of the reply though, when a chuunin walked in, carrying a list. The class went deadly quiet. Sakura took her seat next to Sasuke, and Ino, glaring daggers at her, took the other side.

"Alright. I will be announcing your teams, along with a respective jounin-sensei. You will be escorted by that jounin once I've called out your names. Am I clear?"

The class nodded in unision.

"Okay. First, we have….."

* * *

Far, far away: (Not a Shrek reference)

The air smelled different, the people looked different, the sounds were different, the land was different, and Ezio Auditore could not shake off the feeling that _time itself_ was different.

Few people seemed to stare at his strange attire as he wandered around, taking in the sights and sounds. There was no hurry. He could take this slowly.

The slightly atmospheric nature of the air told him that this place was close to a water body.

It even vaguely reminded him of Constantinopoli, or, _'Konstantiniyye'_ as the people would call it. That was where he had met Sofia Sartor, whom he had later fallen in love with.

'_Ah, Sofia…'_

No. This was a different place, a different time. It wouldn't do to cling to history.

'_History… how quaint…. The future is history….'_

Instead…he would rewrite it.

Shaking his head clear of his thoughts, he touched the shoulder of a man standing in front of him.

"Buongiorno."

The man shook a puzzled head at him.

'_Different place…'_

"Good morning."

The man seemed to acknowledge him this time.

"You look new around here."

"I would…" Ezio paused, contemplating how to phrase what he was about to say.

"….like to know where I am."

The man chortled.

"Don't know where you are?"

Ezio did a perfect impression of an apologetic smile.

"You're in Nami no Kuni… that's Land Of Waves for ya'."

'_Land Of Waves'_

Ezio smiled, and as he walked away, he had a notion that surely, something was about to happen here.

"Grazie."

* * *

**There. Done. YES, I know, slow chapter, nothing much happened, but the the next one'll pick up the pace. **

**Reviews:**

**Spyash2 : Whoa there ! Thanks for the review. Yes, Ezio'll be a major character.**

**Crossing-the-Rubicon , ImagineBreaker7 , theronjohn , gamelover41592 : Thank you so much for the positive reviews. They go a long way.**

**Wolfone10 and WordSmyth : Yeah ... Reading it again, it kinda looks like I've turned Mizuki into Ezio or something. Sorry, I assure you it won't happen again. Thank you for taking your time to review this.**

**So... about pairings:**

**1) NaruHina**

**2) NaruSaku**

**3) NaruIno**

**4) Don't fricken' have a pairing at all.**

**You guys choose X)**


	9. Sensei

'_Land Of Waves'_

Ezio smiled, and as he walked away, he had a notion that surely, something was about to happen here.

"Grazie."

* * *

**Aaaaaannddd so, after quite a delay, I'm back with the next chapter of Hostage Return. **

**I would like to apologize sincerely to all my readers for making you guys wait so long, but...what can I say? I was just really busy.**

**The next updates will be regular, and that's a promise from my side.**

**So...without further delay, I present to you...(epic theme music in the background)**

**THE DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ASSASSIN'S CREED. I did once, actually. Long ago. A very long time ago...But I was swindled out of it by those wicked insurance agents.**

* * *

Chapter 9::

* * *

"Okay, first we have…."

"Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga."

Kiba grinned widely, while Shino just….did his thing (whatever that was). To his surprise, Hinata, whom he was sitting next to, seemed to drop her shoulders. She bit her lip, and then sighed.

"I'll see you around, Naruto-k-kun," she got up.

"Sure thing, Hinata. Take care!"

She seemed to turn red once again at his words.

He heard footsteps, and turned. A tall, light-skinned raven-haired young woman with piercing red eyes entered the room. Her hair fell around her shoulders in small locks and curls, and a small smile was present on her lips.

The most easily distinguishable feature was her choice of clothing. Instead of wearing the standard flak jacket that he'd seen most chuunin and jounin wear, she had opted for a full-blown stand-out costume. She was wearing a mesh armor, covered by a knee length…._bandage_ styled clothe, with a rose-thorn pattern on it. In short, she…..

"Kurenai Yuhi. I will be this team's jounin-sensei" She bowed lightly, and nodded at the three students standing up.

Naruto's jaw dropped.

_THIS is the team's jounin-sensei? Just how lucky is Kiba anyway?_

Kiba's jaw seemed to hang open too. He had a tinge of red on his cheeks, and jumped when the woman turned to look at him. Swallowing, he nodded, and followed Hinata and Shino who were already walking out of the classroom. Hinata seemed happy, at least that's what the joyful smile on her face indicated, and Shino walked with an odd briskness to his step that apparently no one had ever seen.

The class went silent after that. A quiet hush had descended on the room, and everyone now seemed to be waiting with a tense excitement.

"Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and…..Ino Yamanaka."

Naruto knew something was about to happen when the chuunin instructor had paused, and sure enough…..

BANG.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH THE GLUTTON AND THE LAZY BUM! WHY? WHY ME? ME, OF ALL PEOPLE!"

"Now, now…Yamanaka, you will keep silent. Your jounin-sensei will be here any minute…."

That seemed to do the trick for Ino, as she sat down, folded her arms firmly, and pouted. Sakura seemed to be trying to catch her eye and shoot her evil grins, but Ino was determined NOT to look anywhere in that direction.

This time, a sturdy, stockily built man walked in, with an easy smile playing on his lips. He short, spiky hair, a beard and wore the standard Hidden Leaf jacket. One difference, Naruto noted, was that he had a strange white sash at his waist. Probably his most defining feature though, was his cigarette.

'_Wow, that's the first, and probably only other person other than the Hokage who I've seen smoke…speaking of the Hokage, this guy seems…'_

"What's up? Asuma Sarutobi. I'll be your jounin-sensei," he said, his brown eyes darting between his three students.

Shikamaru had a frown on his face, Ino looked happy for the moment, but Choji was the only one who cheered.

"All right! Let's go, sensei!"

Asuma laughed at the boy's enthusiasm, as Shikamaru got up lazily and trudged along with Ino, who shot a parting glance at Sasuke. When she realized that Sasuke wasn't looking at her, she walked off with a glum look on her face.

"Now, our next team will be…. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno."

Naruto jumped at the sound of his name. A moment later, he cheered.

'_Brilliant! Sakura-chan's in my team, and so's Sasuke. Although…Sakura-chan still seems infatuated with Sasuke. Damn it…. Oh well, it could've been a lot worse.'_

Sakura had a dreamy expression on her face. Momentarily, Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and nodded at him, and then turned around.

'_We can totally kick some ass!'_

Clearing his throat, the chuunin continued.

"…Your jounin-sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

At that exact moments, distinct, measured footsteps seemed to echo from outside the door. The door opened…

…to reveal a fairly tall, spiky haired man with gray hair inclining towards his left, whose most easily distinguishable feature was the mask covering his lower face. Also, he had slid his Hitai-ite over his left eye. However, all this was trumped _completely _by the fact that the man was walked in reading a book.

"Kakashi Hatake."

He talked in an absolutely even tone that betrayed nothing, without looking away from his book.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

Without a word, he just disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked round quizzically.

'_Dang. Is this guy really our sensei? How come Kiba gets a sensei like that and I'm stuck with this geezer?'_

With a shrug, he just got up, and made towards the door. All eyes in the room turned to them, as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked out.

The moment he stepped out, he turned to them.

Sakura seemed slightly worried.

"You…you think he'll be a nice sensei? I mean…he seemed…."

Naruto looked at her and grinned.

"Nah, don't worry Sakura-chan! I'm sure it'll be fine!"

Sakura looked at him with a frown.

"How do you…"

"Hn. Lets go dobe."

Sakura jumped at the sudden interruption of her crush, but quickly collected herself.

"Okay. Lets go."

"Wait. Which way's the roof again?"

"Baka!"

Naruto grinned as he followed his two teammates.

'_Not bad at all.'_

* * *

"Alright. I understand I am to be your jounin-sensei. The most elemental foundation to any form of relationship rests on us knowing each other,so…..introduce yourselves."

Naruto looked at his other two teammates. Sakura was looking at Sasuke, and Sasuke looked bored.

Kakashi sighed.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes…hmmm…my dislikes…" he shrugged, "my dreams…are forgotten when I wake up. You get the idea. You, pink-haired girl, go first."

Sakura's brow furrowed at the way their sensei had addressed her.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like..uhm…" her eyes darted towards Sasuke's direction. Naruto feigned slumping his shoulders, while Sasuke remained as if nothing had happened.

"…My dreams for the future…" her eyes darted towards the same direction again and her shoulders seemed to shake with excitement.

Naruto coughed, trying to contain his laughter. He couldn't help it. Yeah, it was saddening to see that Sakura probably didn't like him in any possible romantic manner, but that could easily be subject to change. Besides, it was far more interesting to see Sasuke being hounded by Sakura, as it was clear that Sasuke wasn't interested in her at all. In fact, Naruto suspected that Sasuke was even _scared _of the terror Ino and Sakura were.

"Alright. I'm sure we were all enlightened. Next, you, the broody one."

Sakura scowled at Kakashi's sarcastic remark. Naruto grinned inwardly.

'_Even though he makes it look as if he's barely interested, I feel, nah, in fact I'm SURE he's making a note of everything. There's certainly more to this guy than meets the eye.'_

Sasuke grunted when he was addressed.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes…." Sakura perked up, waiting to hear his answer.

"…I don't really know."

Naruto suppressed his grin again.

"…My dislikes…I hate weakness. My dreams for the future…." He paused. "…my dream doesn't exist."

Naruto, who had been observing Kakashi, hadn't missed the tiny crease that had appeared on Kakashi's head when he had heard his dislike.

At Sasuke's last sentence, Naruto inclined his head questioningly towards Sasuke.

"…because what I have is not a dream. I will soon make it reality."

Naruto snorted inwardly. It was one thing that he didn't like in Sasuke.

'_The Uchiha clan massacre.'_

_'Itachi...'_

He was shaken out of his reverie when he heard Kakashi snap his fingers.

"Your turn, blondie, introduce yourself."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My likes…I love Ramen! My dislikes…I don't like people who judge too quickly. My dream for the future…." At this point, Naruto paused.

"…To be Hokage!" he declared, on a louder tone. However, he drew a breath.

"..and…to find true peace. I mean, live in a world with true peace." Naruto grinned. "Heh…I don't even think that qualifies as a goal. Still, its like… a wish, I guess."

Kakashi Hatake's visible eye widened with surprise, though just for an instant.

All other jounin-sensei's were briefed on the background of each of their students. However, the databooks held nothing about Naruto Uzumaki. Even the Hokage had told him that Naruto Uzumaki would be 'different' experience. Of course, when he had been told that, he'd taken it with a pinch of salt.

Now, however, he had received his first surprise. Virtually no one he had met had told him anything on the lines of what this boy had just talked about. The goal of 'peace' reflected upon a far greater level of maturity than what was evident from _looking _at the boy.

But then, somehow, it fit. Looking at the boy grinning back at the Uchiha, who was scoffing at his lofty 'wish', looking at him smiling that way, reminded him of…

Kakashi smiled suddenly, through his masked face. The three children looked questioningly at his face.

'_Is this how you felt when you looked at me, Rin and Obito, Minato-sensei?'_

* * *

"WHAT?" both Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison, while Sasuke looked fairly uneasy.

"I'm serious. That test that you attended at the academy was just a formality. This is supposed to be the actual graduation test. Fail this, and you'll be placed back in the academy."

"Uh, sensei, what'll we have to do?"

Kakashi smiled down at his students.

"Follow me."

* * *

"Right. All you need to do is make sure that each of you get a bell from me."

"Wait, that's it?"

"Yes, Naruto, that's it."

With a _clink, _Kakashi withdrew a two bells from his pocket.

Two bells.

"So that means…."

Kakashi smiled again.

"Yes. One of you will be going back to the Academy today."

A sudden resolve made its way into Naruto's mind. He hadn't come all this way just to be sent back to the Academy again. It wouldn't happen. He would show this jounin that he would be able to retrieve a bell, no matter what.

Looking around, he saw Sasuke with the same determined expression that Naruto had, and Sakura with a nervous expression.

'_Sorry, but I'm taking that bell.'_

"I want you to know that if you are not prepared to _kill _me, you will never even be close to getting the bell."

At these words, Sakura's nervous look grew more pronounced. Meanwhile, Sasuke slipped into a stance.

"Begin!"

Sasuke and Sakura immediately leapt apart, and receded into the woods. The only person left standing was…

"You aren't going to wait and watch, like your other teammates?"

Kakashi maintained his even expression, as he looked at Naruto.

"Nah, I was never that type. Here I come!"

Naruto rushed forward and Kakashi moved to meet him. Dodging his first strike, Kakashi retaliated with a closed fist to his jaw. Kakashi was taken aback when Naruto, instead of dodging it like he had expected him to, open fisted it sideward.

'_That's a completely different style of fighting.'_

It was true. It almost felt as if, Naruto was like…_water_,and as Kakashi observed his movements as they fought, he could sense a rare fluidity in the boy's punches and kicks.

Looking at the boy, one would think heavy punches and kicks, and a style that relied more on power. However, that was completely proven wrong, as it was evident from the way the boy fought. His punches were more like _jabs, _quick and fast. Another thing Kakashi noted was that Naruto favored neither hand. In fact, though he knew Naruto was right-handed from the way he had fought initially, he could no longer make it out now.

Dodging, an incoming uppercut, Kakashi backed up slightly and countered with a lower left kick. Again, instead of dodging, he palmed it to a different angle.

"Is that all, sensei?"

"Don't count on it."

Kakashi decided to crank the speed up slightly. Naruto seemed to react positively, and adjusted very quickly.

"Doesn't seem like you can attack _now_, does it, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto was fending off almost all of Kakashi's attacks, and subsequently this meant that Kakashi was not giving him the luxury of time to counter.

"Don't count on it."

To Kakashi's surprise, Naruto suddenly leapt up, deciding to try an aerial route.

'_Not going to work.'_

That attack would have caught even a mid-level chuunin off-guard, but Kakashi had already switched his gait.

Naruto's advance was stopped when Kakashi's fist made contact with Naruto's pectoral. That was when Kakashi received his first big surprise of the day.

Naruto had apparently anticipated that one, and had angled his chest the moment he saw Kakashi's arm shooting forward. Due to the angle, Naruto was pushed towards the left in mid-air, and had relied on that push.

From the side, Naruto reached out his arm. It was still too far away to make real contact.

What Kakashi had never counted on was a _blade_ appearing from Naruto's wrist.

'_Schnick'_

"Gotcha."

Naruto wedged the blade on the shoulder of Kakashi's green flak jacket, above the flesh, helping him pivot off it, and extend his leg to make solid contact, from Kakashi's right.

Kakashi recoiled as his leg hit his face and the impact threw him backward.

"Didn't see THAT coming, did ya'?"

Kakashi stood up as if nothing had happened.

"Huh. I see. A blade, hidden in your left wrist. Ingenious. Your fighting style itself, is one I have rarely seen. I wonder where you got that blade?"

"Oh, this?"

Standing a few feet apart, Naruto extended the blade and held it up to the sunlight.

Kakashi observed the blade closely. The material looked completely unfamiliar. It was certainly not made in the Leaf Village, that was for sure. He would need to ask about that later.

* * *

In his hiding spot, Sasuke was completely unnerved at the way Naruto had just maneuvered. The fighting style, the way he had fended off their sensei's attacks, and most of all, the hidden weapon had completely thrown him off track.

'_Where? Where did he learn that? I thought his fighting style would be different, but this is…'_

* * *

Sakura Haruno had her jaws wide open.

'_THIS is Naruto? But how? What is that weapon he just used?'_

She had seen a lot of spars, some even between chuunin. Among their whole batch, Sasuke had been the best at Taijutsu, due to his raw speed and technique.

But what she had just seen amazed her to no end. Naruto's speed could rival Sasuke's, and his technique was..well…just WHAT was it?

* * *

"Is that all?"

Kakashi knew the question was futile. He was sure the boy had more up his sleeve. A nagging feeling told him that he was about to receive his biggest surprise yet.

"You really think that?"

Sure enough, Naruto suddenly formed the 'ram' seal.

With a puff of smoke, four other Naruto's appeared, all identical.

'_I see. He plans to incorporate Bunshin with his attacks.'_

"Ready? HERE I COME!"

As the five Naruto's charged, Kakashi sighed. He didn't really expect the three young students to get the point of this test. In fact, he felt he'd be greatly surprised if they even stopped to think of the true nature of this test.

As the Naruto's drew closer, Kakashi could easily make out which the actual Naruto was. The boy left quite a lot of clues behind in _this_ certain style of attack.

They suddenly jumped in different directions. Two clones appeared on his left, and one on his right, while two attacked head-on.

'_An impressive strategy. He's cut off all routes of escape, with minimal use of clones. However, the main flaw lies in the fact that I am aware of the true caster of the jutsu.'_

And so, quicker than he let on, Kakashi lunged forward, and connected square on Naruto's stomach.

However, Kakashi never expected the boy to _counter_. The problem was, _he_ didn't.

His clone did.

With a dull 'thunk', the three clones on his sides all connected, and Kakashi was thrown back again.

* * *

From their respective hiding spots, both Sakura and Sasuke gasped.

'_Its not possible! There's no way, those are supposed to be Bunshins. They're supposed to be mere illusions'_

* * *

"Ha! You fell for it! These clones aren't what they look like."

"Indeed they aren't."

Kakashi slowly straightened himself, and shook his neck.

'_Extremely impressive for a genin. Not just a Bunshin, but a Kage Bunshin. I need to enquire where he learnt that jutsu. I'm almost sure its forbidden.'_

"Meet my new justu!" thus crying, Naruto formed the seal once again. This time, when the smoke cleared, Kakashi thought he could see a minimum of fifteen clones.

'_I can't be slack after all. Hokage-sama was right.'_

"KAGE BUNSHIN, ATTACK!"

* * *

Naruto was lying down amongst the trees, certainly worse for wear.

'_DAMN IT! I guess challenging a jounin isn't a good idea after all. I thought the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu could handle this for sure.'_

Naruto was actually proud of that. Last night, the Hokage had dropped him on the bed after that incident. After a meager two hours of sleep, he had gotten up, finding that he was unable to drop back into sleep again. That was when he had spied the scroll lying in the corner of his room.

'_Jiji-san left the scroll behind.'_

Thanks to that, Naruto had lost all semblance of sleep for the rest of the night. By the time dawn had broken, Naruto was already testing out his newly acquired jutsu.

'_Wasn't so hard, actually. Once I had knowledge of the Bunshin no Jutsu, this was a cinch. The scroll warns that repeated usage will result in chakra depletion, which may ultimately prove fatal.'_

That wasn't a problem for him, though. Even after repeatedly trying the jutsu, Naruto found that he wasn't tired at all. Before his thoughts could linger, Naruto had realized that it was time to go.

Now, however, things weren't what Naruto wanted them to be. He was obviously outclassed, and this jounin wasn't even close to using his full strength. Add to that the fact that Bunshin, Kage Bunshin and Henge were the only solid techniques he knew, he had absolutely NO chance of beating Kakashi Hatake.

'_Wonder how Sakura-chan and Sasuke are faring?'_

* * *

Kakashi sighed, dusting his shoulders. They still hadn't figured it out. He had just finished fending down Sasuke Uchiha for the eighth time that day, and it looked as if the boy was winded now.

He reflected on how different Sasuke's approach had been. His style was based on the Uchiha style taijutsu positions. He had shown commendable technique and his speed was impressive for a genin. However, Sasuke Uchiha hadn't surprised him the way Naruto had. There was a certain unpredictability to fighting Naruto, as opposed to fighting Sasuke.

The girl, on the other hand, Sakura, had an easier weakness to exploit. Instead of trying to engage her in a fight, he'd decided to try a genjutsu on her.

Kakashi couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed when she had succumbed to it almost immediately.

All it had taken to make her faint was a visual of the Uchiha boy, bloody and battered. The girl had broken down immediately, and had fainted.

Kakashi knew he was right. Sakura Haruno's infatuation towards the Uchiha boy was overriding her rational thought process.

Sighing again, he turned his back on Sasuke, who was panting painfully, and retreated quickly.

'_Oh well. Time for Icha Icha. I still haven't found out what Kirito does to Rika after he finds her naked.'_

* * *

Suddenly it made sense to Naruto.

'_Of course! There IS no way we can beat him individually. A genin, however talented he or she is, has no chance of beating a jounin. This wasn't a straight up test to get a bell at all. It's a test to….'_

* * *

"…work together!" all three of them finished.

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief inwardly. The main thing he'd been worried about was whether Sasuke and Sakura would be willing to work together with him or not. However, he needn't have worried. Sasuke had already worked out what he thought too, and Sakura was apparently glad to work with them.

"It makes sense, right?"

Sasuke nodded, but Sakura still looked worried.

"Still, guys….Do you really think we stand a chance against him?"

"As to that….." Naruto grinned, and said in a playful tone. Sasuke and Sakura stared at him.

"Spit it out, dobe. It sounds like you have a plan."

"Have you guys observed that book he kept reading all along? My plan centers around the fact that our 'sensei' reads a book like that."

The smirk on Sasuke's face and the embarrassed expression on Sakura's kept growing pronounced as Naruto outlined his plan.

* * *

'_30 degrees north of east. And this time…..'_

Kakashi was actually surprised when he turned to that direction and saw Sasuke and Sakura, both with determined expressions, and apparently, ready for another round.

"So you're finally working together, I see. "

He snapped his book shut, and observed them. It seemed as if they had a plan, as he couldn't see Naruto anywhere. He could anticipate the fact that they had somehow met up and were ready. He'd never admit it, but Kakashi was actually impressed that they had finally come around.

"Still…It won't do you any good. I hope you're ready."

Kakashi was about to move in to strike, when he heard his name being called.

"Kakashi…I thought I would find you here."

He turned, to see Kurenai Yuhi standing there. Kakashi almost burst out laughing, something that he rarely did.

'_So this is their plan? I have to give the boy credit though, he's certainly pulled off a perfect Kurenai . Still, the fact that Sasuke and Sakura don't have clone of Naruto stationed with them is a clear pointer. How disappointing…..'_

For the time being, though, Kakashi decided to play along.

"Oh, hey _Kurenai-san_, it's surprising to see you here."

Walking right up, Kakashi observed Kurenai Yuhi's face.

'_Perfect. I could almost mistake him for the real Kurenai Yuhi. Impressive indeed, considering the boy hasn't seen much of her.'_

…Then, Kakashi did something that he would never even _dream _of doing to the REAL Kurenai.

He stroked her stomach with his forefinger.

"You wanted something, isn't that right, _Kurenai-saaan_?" he said, dragging out the '-san' purposely, and smirking.

That was when he got the shock of his life.

Naruto Uzumaki came screaming from the clearance.

"HA! We figured it out! If we work together, there's no way in hell we can lose….to….you? Uh, sensei, what're doing to that lady?"

It took a second for the thought to process in Kakashi's brain.

'_Wait. Wait. What….What the…HOLY….mother of all that's holy…SHIT! Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit'_

He looked slowly to see Kurenai Yuhi, with an absolutely murderous look on her face. Her red eyes seemed to flash dangerously, something that indicated imminent danger to one's life.

"YOU!"

Kakashi winced, ready to get murdered, as she screamed.

"You….You…..How DARE you? You…."

Gritting her teeth, she moved closer to Kakashi's face.

Kakashi's brain went numb, and his neurotransmitters started shutting down.

'_Oh well…It was a good life while it lasted….'_

"…..pervert….."

Her expression suddenly softened, and Kakashi's heart skipped a beat.

She suddenly placed a hand on his thigh, and exhaled softly near his face.

….

…..

That did it for Kakashi.

He flew back a few metres, with a massive nosebleed, and promptly fainted.

…Naruto suddenly burst out laughing, unable to contain his mirth any longer. Sasuke started laughing too, and Sakura's right eye seemed to be twitching.

'Kurenai' suddenly exploded in a puff of smoke.

"SEE? SEE? That's all it takes!" Naruto declared, clutching his stomach from laughter. Sakura joined in on the laughter too, seeing her other two teammates give in to the absolute hilarity of what had just happened.

* * *

Kakashi opened his eyes slowly.

He then sat up quickly, and checked for his bells.

"Oh, hi sensei! If you're wondering, your bells are here," Sakura said, smiling at him. She was holding a bell in her hand. He turned to look at Sasuke, who held a bell in his hand too. He then turned to look at….

Kurenai Yuhi, who suddenly 'poof'-ed into Naruto Uzumaki.

"Well hello there! How's life, sensei?"

Kakashi growled suddenly.

So that was it. He had to admit, making a clone, and then having the clone transform into someone else was quick thinking indeed.

"Very well done, I must say. However, I remember saying that the one who didn't have the…."

"Nuh-uh-uh! Look what I have here!"

If Kakashi had thought he'd received a shock when he'd seen Naruto running out of the clearing back then, that was nothing compared to _this._

Naruto produced a copy, _HIS _copy of Icha-Icha Paradise, with his explosive kunai tag positioned in one of the pages, like a bookmark.

Kakashi suddenly let out an uncharacteristic whimper when he saw that sight.

"Oh, you want this back, don't you?"

Naruto waved his book around.

"It wouldn't take much Kakashi sensei. If you don't pass me, your book will be bl…."

"NO! DON'T! THAT'S A SPECIAL COLLECTOR'S EDITION! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW ITS WORTH EVEN IF IT HIT YOU IN THE FACE! YOU WIN! YOU WIN!"

Sakura jumped at Kakashi's sudden violent outburst, while Sasuke and Naruto burst out laughing again.

"Here ya' go, sensei. Relax!"

Kakashi lunged and snatched the book, threw away the kunai tag, and started cradling the book in his arms.

"Uh….sensei?"

"You….pass."

Naruto started cheering loudly, while Sasuke chuckled, and Sakura smiled back at him.

Kakashi turned, and got up slowly. Naruto immediately went silent. Looking down, Kakashi suddenly felt an uncharacteristic sense of pride, looking at his students. Not only had they worked together, they had even managed to get the bells from him, something that was deemed almost impossible by the other jounin-sensei's.

"I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow, then. 7 AM, right here."

He smiled.

"Oh….and one more thing," he turned to them. "Don't tell anyone _how _you beat me."

"We won't!" Naruto replied, and as Kakashi turned, he heard Naruto shout, "…not tell!"

Kakashi laughed. Things weren't so bad after all. When teamwork was possible, nothing was far away. Sasuke Uchiha had no lack of talent, and even though he'd been unfair on Sakura, deciding to beat her quickly, from the information on Sakura Haruno, she had the potential to be a great kunoichi, and then there was the surprise package, Naruto Uzumaki. Kakashi felt an odd tingle thinking about their possibilities.

Somewhere in the back of his head, he could almost sense Minato Namikaze smiling at him.

* * *

"Team 7?"

"Pass."

Kakashi's reply to the Sandaime Hokage drew a comical reaction.

Both the Hokage's pipe and Asuma Sarutobi's cigarette dropped to the ground. For the first time in….god knew how many years, Might Guy was speechless, and Kurenai Yuhi opened and shut her mouth like a goldfish.

"What? Damn, that's some team you've got there, Kakashi!" Asuma exclaimed, stamping his cigarette. The Hokage chuckled knowingly.

"HA! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH CERTAINLY BURN VERY BRIGHTLY AMONG MY RIVAL'S STUDENTS! WELL DONE, KAKASHI!"

All of them winced at Might Guy's assault on their eardrums.

"Yeah, Kakashi, exactly _how _did Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha manage to beat you?" Kurenai turned to him, eager to know the answer.

"Yeah….about that…."

* * *

**AANNND, cut.**

**So, here it is, the next chapter. Virtually NO Assassin's Creed in this one, but ...all the same...**

**So, thanks for all the awesome reviews, especially my regular reviewers...and keep reviewing!**

**Depending on how you see it, Kakashi is OOC. Yes. I know, but this is fanfiction. I'll try to keep him as close to canon as possible.**

**Last time, I asked your opinions about the pairings I should use, and...after a lot of thought I've decided that the pairing...is not something that'll be disclosed to you guys, but it'll become fairly obvious soon.**

**Let's close with a fun fact.**

**Fun Fact:**

**In the english dub of the anime, Ebisu-sensei, and Itachi Uchiha are voiced by the same voice actor, Crispin Freeman, who also voiced Alucard from Hellsing.**

**So...Questions...**

**Was the fighting sequence good?**

**Does Naruto have Eagle Vision? **

**Go ahead and give your opinion...**


	10. Teamwork

'_Somewhere in the back of his head, he could almost sense Minato Namikaze smiling at him.'_

* * *

**Oooh yeah! It's update time! **

**My absolutely most sincerest apologies for making you guys wait so long. My CPU had to be given in for repair, and I only just got it back. And so, without a moment's delay, I typed this up, and here it is. Again, I know, I promised to update regularly last chapter, and I want you guys to know that this time was an anomaly**

**So, I'll be disappointing the readers who expect a lot out of this chapter, because...be warned, it's a bridge to the the next section of the story, which promises a lot.**

**Also, I forgot to mention the results of the pairing poll...I got an overwhelming response for... NaruHina. Rest assured, NO pairing will be coming into play for quite some time, so don't worry about it THAT much(if you do worry at all)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ASSASSIN'S CREED. Your mom does.**

* * *

How would you destroy a man?

_Give him power._

'_Do you not see? I control all of this. If I want to live, I live. If I want to take, I take. If I want you to die, you die!"_

Cesare Borgia, a prime example of that very maxim.

The very thought was like acid in his veins. He could never forget that face. So cruel, pale, with vanity written on every curve of his face, arrogance, etched under every line.

Ah, the delusions it provided. How tempting…

Ezio Auditore would change that. After all, he held power in the very palm of his hands, right now, this very minute. He could use any time he wanted….

But what would that reflect? What had he learnt, then? After all, he'd possessed power back then too.

'_The Auditore are not dead! Me! Ezio! Ezio Auditore! I'm still alive!'_

Those were the very words he had uttered. To Ezio's surprise, they held a striking resemblance to Cesare's words.

Ezio Auditore laughed.

Power.

Only a fool makes the same mistake twice.

A true Assassin learnt from it.

* * *

The Village Hidden In the Leaves:

"Okay, guys…..I…guess I'll be seeing you later then!"

"Wait, dobe."

Naruto Uzumaki froze like a deer in the headlights. He knew what that tone indicated. Sooner or later, he'd have to give it….

"Where do you think you're going? I want some answers."

Naruto turned.

Sasuke was glaring at him, and Sakura was giving him an odd look.

"You don't plan on _not _telling us, do you, Naruto?"

Naruto had dreaded this moment ever since they'd completed Kakashi's test. He needed to explain….'_a lot ' _Naruto thought, looking at Sasuke and Sakura's faces.

"Alright. So what is it?"

"First off, what's that weapon you seemed to have hidden in your wrist?"

Sasuke was eyeing the minimal bulge that the Hidden Blade mechanism created around his fully covered wrist.

"..And where did you get it?" Sakura added.

Naruto sighed, shaking his head.

"Alright, you guys, I'll tell you what…..I'll explain everything….tomorrow."

Sasuke's scowl, which had disappeared the moment he'd said that he would explain everything, reappeared at his latter sentence.

"What're you playing at, dobe? You know you'll need to tell us sometime, right?"

"Look….its a really long story, and it's important that I not miss out any details. That wouldn't do now, would it?"

"Alright Naruto, you tell us tomorrow, but make sure you tell it all!" Sakura declared, with an identical scowl on her face.

'_Wow. Talk about curiosity….'_

"Here it is, though."

As Sasuke was turning to leave, Naruto made his Hidden Blade descend, the sound drawing both Sasuke's and Sakura's attention.

Just like he'd done back with Kakashi, Naruto held it up to the sunlight, for them to see. Both of their eyes widened at the sight.

Naruto grinned inwardly.

'_Oh man, this is priceless! As long as I'm showing off without telling too much, it sure is fun!"_

Naruto could identify with that look. The first time, when he'd seen Master Altair's blade…

"Can I…_touch_ it?"

Naruto laughed.

"Sure, Sakura-chan! Go ahead!"

Naruto held out his hand, and pulled back his sleeve. His wrist came in view.

Sakura slid two fingers over the surface of the blade, while Sasuke observed the way it was strapped to his wrist.

Naruto looked closely at Sakura's face. She still retained that fascinated look, but was also prodding at the rest of the blade inquisitively.

Suddenly, she seemed to realize how close she was standing to Naruto, and leaned back quickly, with a trace of red on her cheeks.

'_Well hey, looks I've still got a chance.'_

"All right….time's…..up!"

Naruto slid the blade back into place, and slid his sleeve over his wrist once more.

"Remember, dobe, tomorrow."

"Sure thing. I'll see you around!"

As he turned around, he could hear Sakura and Sasuke leaving. Obscurely though, Naruto thought he heard Sakura eagerly ask Sasuke if he wanted to eat with her…..

'…_.Or maybe not.'_

Shrugging his mind free of the thought, Naruto started to make his way towards his house.

* * *

_THE NEXT MORNING…5 AM_

Exhaling loudly, Naruto blinked several times. His vision refocused to show his ceiling. Still lying in bed, Naruto smacked his lips, and eyed his clock.

'_Still pretty early….I could go back to sleep…'_

Grunting, Naruto sat up.

'…_Nah…Don't think I will.'_

Naruto got up and waddled towards his bathroom.

'_Wonder what Master Altair would say if he saw me slacking off at this hour?'_

Naruto laughed inwardly. It wasn't often Master could be provoked, in fact, he'd _never _seen him angry, but he was almost certain that him 'oversleeping' would draw a reaction from the usually stoic leader.

After splashing sufficient water on his face and cleaning his mouth, Naruto slipped on his jacket and Hidden Blade.

Walking back into his room, Naruto paused for a second to look around. His room back at Masyaf was completely different. That room held a peaceful serene air to it. This one promised something bright and vibrant. Naruto had decided that both the rooms were good in their own respects.

'_Right. Time to go.'_

Uttering the sacred words, Naruto leaped out of his window, and as the air welcomed him, something, just _something_ seemed to tell him that he'd have to meet Master Altair again sooner rather than later.

* * *

Naruto sat down, not at all tired by the run. He had just reached their training grounds, and it seemed as though he had quite some time to spare. Naruto slowly let his mind wander back to yesterday. There had been a time when his thoughts had been interrupted.

"…_because what I have is not a dream. I will soon make it reality."_

Sasuke Uchiha had declared thus when questioned about his dream.

Naruto had snorted back then, when the Uchiha had uttered those words. He didn't know why, but hearing Sasuke say that gave him a bad feeling.

'_The Uchiha Clan Massacre'_

Just repeating the name of that incident made Naruto's spirits drop. Yet, that was where…

* * *

Naruto started, and opened his eyes. Sasuke and Sakura were walking up to him. Naruto groaned inwardly.

"What were you doing, dobe? Sleeping?"

Naruto frowned at Sasuke.

"Its….meditation"

Sakura looked at him strangely, while Sasuke snorted.

"Hey, its not all that easy you know! You have to…."

"Stop. You know what we really want from you. Get to it already."

Naruto dropped his head.

'_Diversion ain't gonna work, I guess. Alright, here goes.'_

"So…you guys want to know where I went, and how I got these abilities?"

Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads firmly.

"Alright. You see, seven years ago, for reasons I don't know, the Hokage ordered a certain man to take me away from this village."

Naruto paused.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"The _Hokage _ordered?"

"Yes, the Hokage. That man took me away, far away from this place, to a much colder region. I…trained there, and…uh….I'm back now."

Naruto gritted his teeth inwardly. He knew there was no way Sasuke and Sakura would be satisfied would this kind of response. But, for some reason, Naruto felt that he wasn't ready to disclose everything just yet to his friends.

"That's it?"

"You really don't want to tell us, do you?"

Naruto fidgeted, and looked up at his two teammates, meeting their eyes.

"Guys….I'm so sorry, but….I just ca….."

"What the he-"

"No, it's alright!"

Naruto couldn't have been more surprised when Sakura, out of all people interrupted Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke stopped short and looked at her with a frown.

Sakura, still maintaining her composure, continued.

"I mean…..you're our teammate, right?"

Naruto nodded, still looking at her in amazement.

"…And….you'll have to tell us one day. So…it's not a problem if you….don't want to tell us today…."

Naruto, still looking at her, broke into a wide grin.

"That…..helps a lot, Sakura-chan! Arigatou. I'm really sorry, Sasuke, but you know, I'll tell you guys everything…I'm serious, it's just…..not now."

Sakura smiled back at him, while Sasuke stopped glaring at him.

"It's fine, dobe, but you'll have to spit it out, whatever it is."

Naruto nodded.

"And now….to make up for your waste of time….spar with me."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who'd already gotten up and was dusting his shorts. Naruto grinned at him playfully.

"You sure you want to get beaten up?"

"Don't be so cocky. Remember that first kunai throw?"

"Remember the second?"

Sakura was looking between the two of them, with a worried expression.

'_Where's our sensei! Curse him!'_

"…Do you really think you should be sparring? Kakashi-sensei hasn't co-"

She cut her sentence short when she saw that both Naruto and Sasuke had slipped into their stances.

"You know, back then….against Kakashi…you used a unique fighting style. One that I hadn't seen before."

Naruto nodded and laughed.

"Yeah. It's the style I learnt when I was gone for so many years.

"Alright, dobe…let's see how many flaws your style has.."

With a crisp _crack_-ing sound, Sasuke started his run towards Naruto.

"Eager to attack, are we?"

When Sasuke reached out to Naruto with his fist, Naruto sidestepped the whole attack neatly.

Sakura Haruno's eyes widened. It's not often a student their age managed to avoid Sasuke's strike at full speed.

'_Sasuke-kun'll surely win, though!'_

'_Nah, I'm not so sure now….Naruto's fighting style is…..'_

Sasuke, however, had expected that dodge from Naruto. Twisting his body slightly, he reared and lashed out heavily with his right leg.

Naruto smiled.

'_Too predicatble.'_

Just as the kick threatened to explode on his face, with slick movement, Naruto's hand slid out, and simply diverted the kick off a different angle.

"It's my turn now."

Naruto moved, and closed in for a punch. Sasuke, who'd already seen it coming, dodged to Naruto's left.

'_I can use both my hands. Win.'_

And so….the moment Sasuke had dodged left, Naruto's left hand slid out, delivering a meaty jab to Sasuke's stomach. The clean contact sent Sasuke staggering back, grunting.

"Well, dobe, it seems you can use both your hands very well. That must have required enormous practice."

"..Yeah..it did. That's the whole point."

Meanwhile Sakura was staring at the two sparring boys, wide-eyed. Naruto had not only avoided Sasuke's strike, but had retaliated with what Sakura had thought was his weaker arm. However, it seemed as if Naruto could use both arms equally well.

"I'm not done yet!"

This time, Naruto closed in with a palm extended, and Sasuke was forced to duck to avoid it.

This seemed to give Naruto the advantage, as he countered with a lower left kick. Sasuke parried with a grunt, and the spar was off in full swing again.

* * *

The blonde-haired boy helped the raven-haired one up.

Both boys seemed to be panting, though Sasuke's breath seemed shallower than Naruto's.

"Not bad at all….dobe…"

"I can say the same about you…"

The spar had seemed to come to an end.

Although neither had had the upper hand, Naruto seemed better off than Sasuke, who was winded after their rigorous bout.

"…Although, you didn't use that blade of yours, I noticed."

"What? Oh, the blade."

Instinctively, the blade descended from Naruto's wrist, drawing Sasuke's attention.

"Nah, the blade is only supposed to be used for when…..I want to kill."

Sasuke looked at Naruto strangely.

"So…have you ever done it then?"

"What?"

"Killed somebody?"

'_Killed somebody?'_

'…_Mizuki….'_

'_**Yes….'**_

"Nah, what makes you think that?"

"Nothing."

Sasuke stopped talking when Sakura came running up to them.

"Whoa, Naruto…you're really good at Taijutsu!"

Naruto, who was expecting Sakura to probably reprimand him for hurting Sasuke, was taken aback by the compliment. Nonetheless, he was extremely pleased.

'_She complimented me! Wow, do I kick ass, or what?'_

"That was _wonderful_, Sasuke-kun!"

'_Say, what?'_

"Hey…um…do you want to….spar with me?"

Naruto looked up so fast he cricked his neck. He was immediately disappointed though, when he saw that she was addressing Sasuke.

'_Why? Why not me?'_

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, then at Sakura, and then shook his head. Sakura's shoulders drooped in disappointment.

"Hey, Sakura, I'll spar with you…"

Sakura turned towards Naruto, and then smiled suddenly.

"Thanks a lot! Let's go!"

Naruto's spirits rose immediately.

Naruto got up quick as a flash, but was stopped immediately when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"…."

"….."

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi Hatake winced at the same time.

Naruto turned around with a questioning look on his face.

"Any specific reason you were late, _sensei_?_"_

"Oh…..I met a cute girl who wanted to dance with me."

Sasuke snorted.

"Was the cute girl Kurenai-sensei?"

Kakashi spluttered, while the three students broke into laughter.

* * *

"The most important dynamic for a team is….teamwork. Here in the world of Shinobi, nothing goes by plan. However, perfect teamwork and understanding each other's moves can nullify that disadvantage. Get it?"

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting down, while Kakashi standing up in front of them. The three of them had expected him to start teaching them some technique or the other, but to their surprise, he had instructed them to sit down instead.

"So, before we start on individual attack patterns, I'm going to make sure you guys work well in tandem. So, let's begin."

The three of them looked at Kakashi.

"I'll give you a scenario. The three of you are being opposed by three mid-level chuunin. How would you get past them? Naruto, you first."

Naruto cocked his head up, and declared, "I'll make four shadow clones and surround them from all sides."

"Sasuke?"

"I'll try to separate them, and beat them one by one."

"Sakura?"

"I would…have Naruto's shadow clones distract them while the three of us try to escape."

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at Sakura with an odd expression, however, Kakashi clapped his hands.

Both their looks turned to looks of disbelief. They opened their mouths in protest, but were cut short by Kakashi.

"No. Listen. I said 'mid-level chuunin'. Which means, I specified their strengths. There is always a difference between cowardice and quick thinking. Running away without assessing your opponents' strengths is cowardice. However, when the opponent is clearly stronger than you, and unless you have no other choice, a ninja wouldn't take that fight."

Looking down at his students, Kakashi continued, "These are the situations you'll be up against in your missions as genin. Do you understand?"

When the three of them nodded, Kakashi smiled through his mark.

"…And after that rather serious lecture….time for a mission!"

"…."

"You…..mean it? YOU'RE THE BEST SENSEI EVER!"

* * *

Two Hours Later:

"….best sensei ever?" Sasuke quoted, while mopping his perspiring brow. Naruto was actually winded, and Sakura had already sunk to the ground, steeped in despair, having doubts about her sanity.

"What kind of sensei gives his team a mission like this? Seriously? To catch. .cat."

The students' initial enthusiasm had been put out immediately when they realized that their first mission was going to be…..to catch a cat. That was right, a cat.

And so, after 'briefing' them about their mission, Kakashi had just left with his book in hand, with what Naruto realized now, was a snigger.

"That cat has arrived STRAIGHT from hell. I swear…if it scratches me just ONE more bloody time, I'll….."

"Listen….baka!"

Sasuke and Naruto both jumped at Sakura's sudden outburst.

"There is a _reason _this mission is a mission!"

"Oh?" Sasuke sneered.

Ignoring the sarcasm in his voice, Sakura continued, "This is obviously another test for us to work together."

"What have we been doing until now, then?"

"We just haven't been working in the right direction…Listen. This is what I _think _we should do….."

* * *

It was only late in the evening, and after many, many yells, screams and expletives of anger and despair, that Kakashi stood in front of his three disheveled students. Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be constantly cursing under their breaths, while Sakura held out the cat to Kakashi.

"I see. Alright then. You finally managed to catch the cat."

"No shit."

"Now, now….let's not all start yelling at each other. Look at Sakura for example. Look how calm and co-"

"…WHAT KIND OF MISSION WAS THAT? WHO IN THE NAME OF GOD _OWNS _THAT CAT? WHO EVEN LISTED THIS AS A MISSION?"

"..That was a D-Rank, the owner is the Fire Daimyo's wife, and the Hokage," Kakashi replied, with an even expression.

"The _Hokage _listed this mission?"

"That's right. All right, you three. Tomorrow, 7:00 AM."

Barely nodding, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke flopped onto the ground.

"Man, what a day, huh?"

* * *

As Naruto sank into his bed that night, his thoughts couldn't help but drift towards his other two teammates.

'_Team Seven…'_

Of course, Naruto would never say it out loud, but having Sasuke in a team with him wasn't bad at all. In fact, Sasuke was someone Naruto looked at as a rival of sorts, and yet, Sasuke was also there for Naruto as a friend.

'_Uchiha Sasuke…the last surviving member of the Uchiha Clan Massacre…..'_

'_The Uchiha Clan Massacre….'_

_Uchiha Itachi, an ANBU captain from the Leaf, a member of the Uchiha Clan had murdered the entire Uchiha clan, his own kith and kin, in cold blood. The only known survivor was Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi's younger brother. No one knew what had transpired, or what had driven Itachi to commit one of the most brutal acts known to shinobi._

_Itachi escaped that night, defected from the village, and was consequently named missing-nin. Again, few years later, Konoha's higher-up's were shaken when intelligence stated that Itachi had entered the ranks of a criminal organization, obscurely called 'Akatsuki'._

_Apart from this, no information exists pertaining Uchiha Itachi, or the Akatsuki._

The Uchiha Clan Massacre. Naruto and Sasuke didn't know each other well before then.

Naruto still remembered the night. It was almost etched into his memory. For the first time, he had actually talked to Sasuke that night.

"_Hey…a-are you all right? What's your name?"_

_Two young boys were alone in a deserted alley. One was blonde-haired, currently down on his knees, next to a black haired boy. The latter seemed to have passed out in the middle of the alley, and was slowly just regaining consciousness._

"_Who…Who are you?" the black haired boy asked groggily, clutching his head._

"_Uh…my name's Naruto…What's yours?"_

"_Na…ru…to?" the black-haired boy's visions started swimming again._

_However, just before blacking out for the second time that night, beside the vague sound of the blonde-haired boy shaking him lightly, he thought he saw an old man in white robes._

* * *

Five days had passed since Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno had been united under the banner of Team Seven, under Hatake Kakashi.

It had started with that mission of catching Tora, the Daimyo's wife's cat. What had followed could only be described as pure torture, that is, if you asked Naruto or Sasuke.

'Team-building', as their sensei called it, was something the three genin would soon come to hate. The 'missions' were a mere farce, a cover for the jobs that needed manpower, and large amounts of patience.

They had each been left with very less time between missions. Also, Kakashi always seemed to disappear after administering the details, something that always frustrated Sakura to no end.

Once, to Sakura's disapproval, the two boys had tried skiving off the 'mission', and that was when they had realized that one couldn't pull the wool under Kakashi Hatake's eyes that easily.

All in all, at the end of fifteen different routines, the three genin seemed to be prepared for another grind.

Kakashi Hatake was grinning. Unknowingly, his three cute students had already laid the stepping stones to working a perfect routine. In fact, Kakashi had never felt more confident in a team before.

At first, it had started with anger. His three students had rebuked the contents of the mission. Then, resignation followed. They seemed to accept the fact that these were the missions they would be dealing with.

And then, it had happened.

It was almost impossible to miss. The flow, the systematic grind of teamwork that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were implementing. He didn't know what had happened, maybe they had talked it out or something…it didn't matter, really.

The three of them had somehow worked out a rhythm, and were going according to it. Sasuke seemed to be good at technical analysis, Sakura was ahead in composure and precision, and Naruto was a battery, with stamina galore.

Somehow, they had worked on those points, and Team Seven had come to life.

'_Odd'_, he told himself. He never thought he would genuinely be 'attached' to his students.

Oh well, he'd been proved wrong before. Maybe this time, maybe this team…..just maybe….

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage silently observed the three young genin, and their jounin sensei standing in front of him.

He cleared his throat, and the three genin looked up.

"All right, I am to believe that this genin team has finished exactly 15 D-Ranked missions?

'_Damn straight we did. And I'm just about done with catching cats, mending houses, and anything else that…that….'_

Shuffling into his list of papers, the Hokage withdrew a sheaf. Without pausing, he opened it.

"Escort Mission-Land Of The Waves. Objective-To Escort the given personnel to Nami no Kuni and aid in transport of the goods carried."

Pausing slightly, he looked up, and almost broke out into laughter.

Naruto, Sasuke and even Sakura's eyes had lit up, with what could only be described as joy. Naruto seemed to be doing silent fist-pumps to himself, while Sakura looked as if someone had told her that her forehead was charming. (Not many people did)

"…C-Rank. Team 7, do you think you are up for this?"

"Up for it? UP for it? We were BORN for this shit! Let me at the mission already!"

Glancing momentarily at Kakashi, who was hiding a smile behind his ever-present book, the Hokage withdrew a seal, and stamped on the sheaf of papers.

"Approved."

Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled inwardly. A simple escort mission to the Waves. Naruto would return tomorrow.

…By which time, a certain assassin would have arrived in Konoha.

Oh, things would certainly get interesting, wouldn't it?

* * *

_Let me tell you a little story….._

_Hatred is sealed in all of us at time of birth. This seals that holds Hatred back is strong, initially._

_However, Hatred is willing to wait. It doesn't show itself during our childhood. _

"_I'll bide my time," it says. Later on, however, a small crack seems to appear on the seal for the first time...We have called upon Hatred._

_Hatred smiles wryly while obeying our command. Unknowingly, we have already started hurtling down a path of no return._

_Time passes, and as we repeatedly summon Hatred to our aid for various reasons, the seal weakens. Hatred knows that, now, it is only a matter of time, and, with a laugh, lends us a portion of its terrible power every time we demand it._

_And finally, when the seal is greatly damaged, we dare to demand complete power of Hatred. With a deafening roar, Hatred decimates the seal, and stands in front of us, red eyes and razor-sharp claws, and before we realize our folly, Hatred as already swallowed us._

_Hatred has claimed us for one of its own._

The Kyuubi no Kitsune laughed.

'_How would you destroy a man?'_

'_Give him power.'_

* * *

**And so, the chapter ends.**

**Here's a spoiler: Altair appears in the next chapter. BOOYAH!**

**Heh, silly me.**

**Anyway...**

**gamelover41592 , TheHokageNaruto : Thanks for reviewing, it brings a smile to my face.**

**ThePizziaMan : I hear ya', mate. It won't be generic.**

**DanteTheDevilHunterAssassin (Hope I got your name right) : Thanks for reviewing! I would choose not answer that one..My apologies.**

**So, I would like to sign off, promising you a quick update.**

**R.I.P Tomoyuki Dan, voice actor of Kisame Hoshigaki. (Died on October 10). Your talent will be sorely missed. :(**


End file.
